Eternidad
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Una visión los hace acudir a su encuentro, un accidente, un vampiro sediento de sangre y la amenaza de morir le otorgan una nueva oportunidad, ¿Qué tan difícil es la eternidad cuando hay una amenaza de venganza, celos y rivalidades?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__Una visión los hace acudir a su encuentro, un accidente, un vampiro sediento de sangre y la amenaza de morir le otorgan una nueva oportunidad, ¿Qué tan difícil es la eternidad cuando hay una amenaza de venganza, celos y rivalidades? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_**Nota: **__Esta vez, vengo a traerles una historia que ha sido por decirlo de alguna forma, un reto para mi, pues jamás me había atrevido a escribir algo con vampiros, no me sentía lo suficiente capacitada para desarrollar una historia de ese modo y esta vez que me anime, espero sea de su agrado y no hayan desilusiones, ténganme paciencia, es mi primera vez con este tema. Disculpen si me faltaron detalles vampíricos o tuve algún error con ellos. XD_

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a quienes leen mis historias y a quienes me dejan sus Reviews, no les agradezco una por una pues temo que me falte alguien y haya ofendidos, así que prefiero agradecer en general, de verdad gracias por seguir todo lo que escribo, ustedes son quienes me animan a continuar… espero esta historia también les agrade. _

_Bueno sin más preámbulos acá les dejo la historia._

* * *

**ETERNIDAD **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Uno **

—*—

_*-E-pov-*_

El día de hoy había tenido suerte, había salido con Alice a cazar y nos habíamos topado con un par de pumas, ella al saber mi preferencia por ellos, dejo que cazara a ambos para mi solo. Luego de darles caza y perseguirlos por un par de minutos fácilmente los atrape a los dos.

Solté el cadáver del segundo puma luego de haberlo dejado sin una sola gota de sangre, y me reuní junto a mi hermana quien ya había terminado su propia caza y que me esperaba sentada en la copa de un árbol.

— Siento todo tan tranquilo, pero es una calma extraña— comento mi hermana cuando me senté junto a ella, su tono se escuchaba preocupado, en su mente divagaban miles de pensamientos sin sentido, estaba tratando de comprenderse a si misma, tratando de entender porque se sentía inquieta— _Tengo un mal presentimiento_— pensó preocupada

— ¿Presentimiento relacionado con que?— le pregunte ahora preocupado

— No lo se, y eso es lo que me pone nerviosa, no me gusta estar en incertidumbre— internamente se estaba esforzando por tratar de ver algo que a ciencia cierta no sabia que era

— No te preocupes Alice, ya lo veras cuando sea el momento, si es que de verdad pasara algo— dije abrazándola y tratando de calmarla, no me gustaba verla preocupada, ella se giro hacia mi y me sonrió agradecida

— _Sera mejor que nos vayamos, le prometí a Jasper que no nos tardaríamos—_ pensó, yo asentí y ambos bajamos de un salto del árbol

Comenzamos a correr de regreso a casa, pero a mitad de camino Alice se paro en seco y su mirada perdió el horizonte. Estaba teniendo una visión.

En su mente pude ver lo que ella veía, un vampiro atacando un poco lejos de nuestra ubicación a una familia, se había lanzado hacia el auto en el que viajaban los humanos cuando este estaba en pleno movimiento, haciendo que el auto se volcara y lanzándose rápidamente hacia ellos para atacar. Al vampiro le gustaba jugar con sus presas.

Pero lo que la impresionó a ella y de paso a mí, es que dicho vampiro era alguien que ella conocía muy bien, alguien de su pasado. Yo lo había reconocido por que lo había visto anteriormente en los pensamientos de Alice, así que comprendía el porque de su reacción luego de la visión.

— ¡Vamos!— exclamo Alice con una expresión de rabia

— ¡Alice no! ¿Para que quieres ir? Ya es tarde, no llegaremos a tiempo—

— Lo haremos— dijo empezando a correr, me apresure a seguirla, no había mas remedio, no podía dejarla sola

La mente de Alice estaba llena de rencor, llena de ira y resentimiento. Yo estaba completamente asombrado, jamás pensé encontrar pensamientos como esos en la mente de Alice, ella era la mas pacifica de nosotros, la mas tranquila, verla en ese estado tan alterado me preocupaba, lo peor de todo es que estábamos solos, si por lo menos Jasper hubiera venido, él sabría mejor yo, que hacer. Ella solo pensaba en salvar a esa familia, en llegar a tiempo para impedir que él acabara con ellos, y no es que Alice actuara de esa forma siempre que algún vampiro atacaba algún humano, no, lo que la tenia tan motivada es el hecho de que el vampiro era justamente _él. _Quería frustrar sus acciones a como diera lugar.

Corríamos a toda velocidad, los animales del bosque huían de nosotros asustados, para su instinto nosotros éramos lo mas peligroso que rondaba cerca, especialmente con la actitud de Alice. Cuando estuvimos cerca al lugar de su visión, me concentre para escuchar los pensamientos del vampiro, él ya se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, había lanzado el cuerpo de la humana en medio de la carretera, a la cual ya le había terminado de beber toda la sangre y se había preparado para recibir a Alice, pues había reconocido su olor. En cuanto llegamos al lugar, Alice se había lanzado frente al auto de los humanos y se había puesto en una posición de ataque, rápidamente me ubique a su lado, pero tuve que usar todo mi control, el lugar estaba lleno de sangre, el accidente que él había provocado había causado que los humanos resultaran heridos y por ende se formara un derramamiento de sangre alrededor, el olor era muy fuerte, y era repugnante que alguien pudiera jugar así con las personas.

— ¡Este es nuestro territorio! ¡Lárgate!— gruño Alice con desprecio, él sonrió y giro la cabeza de lado mirándola de arriba abajo

— ¿Así es como recibes a tus viejos _amigos_ Alice?— rio— Que bueno es verte de nuevo, no has cambiado nada— dijo con ironía, Alice simplemente le gruño

— Ya te lo dije, este es nuestro territorio, vete James— él volvió a reír, en su mente se formo la idea de acercarse a Alice para tocarla y amedrentarla. Rápidamente me ubique mas cerca de ella y le di una mirada de advertencia, James sonrió

— Vaya, ya tienes otro protector ¿Dónde dejaste al de la ultima vez? ¿Al rubiecito?— comento con sorna, ella no respondió y le dio una mirada gélida— bien, me iré, pero luego de terminar con mi almuerzo— dijo juguetón— aun me falta una y la he guardado para el final porque quiero degustar su dulce sabor— pude ver en la mente de James que aun faltaba alguien mas, dentro del auto, aun había una humana con vida, aunque poco a poco se le esfumaba, tenia un olor exquisito, demasiado exquisito, rápidamente deje de respirar y me concentre en cuidar a Alice, no podía actuar justo como el demente que teníamos en frente en estos momentos, necesitaba todo mi autocontrol

— ¡No! ¡Lárgate ya tuviste suficiente!— gruño de nuevo Alice

— No me iré, se va a morir de todos modos, tú no vas a beber de su sangre, no la necesitas o ¿Es que ya decidiste dejar esa _dieta_ estúpida?— guardo silencio esperando por la respuesta de Alice— ¿No verdad? Entonces no tienen escusa para impedírmelo— dijo mientras se acercaba hacia el auto, rápidamente interferí en su camino antes de que fuera Alice la que lo hiciera, ambos tomamos posición de ataque

— Lárgate, ya la escuchaste, no te conviene empezar una pelea, estas en desventaja— le dije de manera fría

James me miro con odio y en su mente vi que se iría, él sabia que no podía pelear contra dos vampiros y ganar con facilidad, además le gustaba ser él quien tuviera la ventaja no al contrario, pero la venganza se estaba formando en su cabeza, volvería por Alice cuando estuviera sola, la tomaría por sorpresa. Lo que él no sabia es que yo ya sabia de su plan y de que Alice lo vería llegar cuando pensara llevarlo a cabo. Relajo su pose defensiva y se giro dándome la espalda y mirando a Alice.

— Por ahora ganaste— le dijo— pero esto no se quedara así— y sin dar más explicaciones empezó a correr por el bosque

— ¡Alice! Eso fue una estupidez— la regañe cuando estuve seguro que James estaba lejos— ¿Por qué rayos te metiste? esto no es nuestro problema—

— No me entiendes Edward— me dijo seria

— Claro que te entiendo— obvio que lo hacia, especialmente porque leía su mente, se lo que piensa y lo que siente— Pero eso no justifica que te enfrentes a James cada que lo vez—

— No importa eso ahora, tenemos que salvarla— dijo rápidamente y se acerco al auto

Ambos nos acercamos al auto, estaba volcado a un costado de la carretera con todos los vidrios rotos y lleno de sangre, nuevamente deje de respirar, no se porque pero sentía un olor diferente, mucho mas fuerte y dulce, antes, no lo había notado tan fuerte porque estaba concentrado en cuidar a Alice, pero ahora que nos acercábamos sentía el olor de esa humana y era demasiado fuerte para mi. Alice saco del auto a una chica, era algo menuda y delgada, su cabello castaño estaba bañando en su propia sangre que lo hacia ver de un rojo intenso, respiraba con dificultad y se encontraba inconsciente. Me aleje lo más rápido que pude.

— No puedo Alice, siento un olor demasiado llamativo, no quiero perder el control— ella me miro unos minutos analizándome, miro a la chica y luego asintió comprendiendo— Vámonos— le pedí

— _No_— pensó— _No la voy a dejar aquí_—

— ¡Alice! Pero que vas a hacer con ella, esta a punto de morir, ya no podemos hacer nada— me sentía mal conmigo mismo por pedirle que dejara a alguien así, pero si la chica no moría por el accidente, lo haría en mis manos y definitivamente no quería que pasara lo segundo, llevaba muchos años intentando no dejar salir el monstruo que había en mi como para flaquear ahora

— No Edward, encontraremos alguna manera de salvarla, si la dejo aquí, seria lo mismo que haber permitido que James bebiera su sangre, ¿enfrentarnos a él por nada?— dijo pensando en las posibilidades de salvarla

— Estamos muy lejos de algún hospital o de Carlisle, ni siquiera con nuestra velocidad llegaremos a tiempo a ningún lado— comente nervioso— No hay forma de salvarla— Alice me miro y luego miro a la chica en sus brazos, por su mente paso una idea y rápidamente negué con la cabeza

— ¡No! ¿Estas loca?— le dije sorprendido

— ¡Es la única forma! Edward por favor, siento que no debemos dejarla morir, algo me dice que ella no debe morir así, esto no tiene nada que ver con mi poder, solo tengo el presentimiento de que ella es importante—

— ¿Y transformarla en vampira es tu forma de salvarla? ¡Encima quieres que sea yo quien lo haga! Te estoy diciendo que su sangre me hace perder el control ¿Y tú quieres que la muerda? ¡Va a morir de todos modos!— le dije frustrado

— Edward, solo entiéndeme, siento que no la puedo dejar morir así, además estaríamos haciendo igual que Carlisle, le vamos a dar otra oportunidad, no le estamos arrebatando la vida. Piensa que esta chica no tenia porque estar en esta situación, no tiene porque morir así, si James no se hubiera interferido entonces ella no estaría agonizando, Edward solo apóyame, se que si Carlisle estuviera aquí, él hubiera hecho lo mismo— me pidió con ojos suplicantes, esta vez sus pucheros no estaban, me lo estaba pidiendo con una cara completamente seria y desesperada

Me quede pensando unos segundos, en la mente de Alice había un fuerte sentimiento por esa chica, había algo que la impulsaba a salvarla aun sin siquiera conocerla, sin saber quien era, algo en la mente de mi hermana le gritaba que debía ayudarla, que debía salvar a esa chica y nada tenia que ver James, nada tenia que ver que justo el depredador de la chica había sido el mismo vampiro que había ocasionado la conversión de Alice, no, simplemente quería salvarla a como diera lugar era un sentimiento que ni ella entendía, pero aun así era fiel a el. Comprendí entonces que aunque yo me negara ella lo haría, comprendí que si no salvaba a esa chica, Alice se lo recriminaría por el resto de la eternidad y yo al verla en ese estado también lo haría.

— Está bien— dije al fin, aunque aun no estaba muy seguro de esta locura

— Gracias Edward— el rostro de Alice no tenia la típica expresión que hacia cuando conseguía alguno de sus caprichos, ella tenia una expresión agradecida demasiado seria, esto realmente era importante para ella, así que no me iba a negar, no podía hacerlo

Cuando me acerque hasta Alice, conteniendo mi respiración pues el olor de la chica de verdad era fuerte para mí, la analice un poco, era bonita, bastante bonita, aun con su rostro manchado por la sangre, se podía notar una cara muy pulida y delicada, me arrodille a su lado y mire a mi hermana.

— No se si pueda hacerlo ¿Y si no me puedo detener?— le pregunte nervioso

— Lo harás bien, confió en ti Edward, eres el indicado, de toda la familia tú eres quien tiene más control— me comento nuevamente con esa expresión seria, de nuevo no habían visiones que lo aseguraran, ella tenia ese fuerte pensamiento que le decía que todo saldría bien, nada mas

Alice me entrego a la chica y controlándome fuertemente la sostuve en mis brazos, me quede impresionado, era demasiado liviana o tal vez es que hacia muchísimos años que no tenia en mis brazos a un humano, y aunque esta vez mi intención no era beberme su sangre hasta matarla, la situación era parecida y solo rogaba a Dios que me pudiera controlar, si es que él escuchaba las plegarias de alguien como yo y especialmente para un acto como el que haría.

— _Apresúrate Edward, no tenemos mucho tiempo_— pensó Alice nerviosa

Tomando todo el valor que pude, empecé a acercarme más a la chica, estaba a punto de llegar a su cuello cuando sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron directamente. Me quede más impresionado que antes, sus ojos tenían un hermoso color chocolate y aunque estaban algo perdidos por su estado, podía asegurar que siempre brillaban muy intensos, por el contrario a lo que pensé, ella no me miro con miedo ni sorpresa, simplemente me miraba sin expresión, Alice se acerco rápidamente a mi lado y la chica desvió su mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Quiénes son?— pregunto en un susurro débil. Su voz era suave y cálida, pero de nuevo estaba tranquila. No pude evitarlo y tampoco entendí el motivo, pero en mi nacieron las mismas ganas que tenia Alice de salvarla, no podía explicarlo, pero no quería dejarla morir, aun así, ahora que ella estaba consiente la haría elegir, no seria capaz de continuar si ella me recriminara el que la convirtiera en lo que soy— ¿Son vampiros?— volvió a preguntar de nuevo sin expresión, lo mas lógico es que hubiera visto como James acababa con sus padres, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba no parecía poder expresar sentimiento alguno, sentí rencor hacia él, sentía rabia y desprecio por alguien que era capaz de jugar con la vida de las personas de ese modo

— Si— le dijo Alice— Lo somos, pero no te haremos nada malo, nosotros vinimos a salvarte, aunque lamentablemente no llegamos muy a tiempo— dijo mi hermana con pesar. La chica al comprender a que se refería giro su cabeza lentamente alrededor en busca de sus padres pero no pudo ver nada pues ellos estaban a mis espalas y yo impedía que los viera— te vamos a salvar— volvió a decirle mi hermana. Alice rápidamente se giro a verme con reproche después de ver lo que yo diría a continuación, yo la ignore

— Solo si tú lo quieres— le dije, la chica se giro lentamente a verme, se quedo mirándome unos segundos mientras analizaba mis palabras, ahí comprendí que yo no podía leer sus pensamientos, su mente estaba en blanco para mí, no sabia que pensaba, ni que me iba a responder

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunto nuevamente en un susurro, cada vez se veía mas pálida y el calor característico de los humanos se estaba perdiendo

— _¡Date prisa Edward, no le queda mucho tiempo!— _me apuro mi hermana en sus pensamientos

— La única forma de salvarte es convirtiéndote en una de nosotros— ella de nuevo me miro y yo me frustre al no saber en que pensaba

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— me pregunto desconcertándome. ¿Yo le preguntaba si quería ser vampira y ella en vez de responder me preguntaba mi nombre? Esta chica si que era una incógnita para mí

— Edward— respondí simplemente

— Edward— repitió ella casi sin fuerza. Abrió los labios para continuar hablando pero no pudo, se quedo sin fuerza y se desmayo

— ¡Edward! ¡Hazlo ya! Se va a morir desangrada, si no te apuras, aunque intentemos salvarla no servirá de nada si sus venas no tienen sangre para llevar la ponzoña a su corazón— comento Alice nerviosa— ¿Qué te iba a responder?— me pregunto

— No lo se— ella me miro asombrada— no pude leerle la mente— Alice abrió la boca y la cerro sin decir nada, luego me miro seria

— Bueno pues, ya no podemos saber que es lo que ella quería, solo nos queda salvarla, apresúrate Edward— me apuro de nuevo. Esta vez le di la razón, no había forma de saber su respuesta, tendríamos que tomar la decisión nosotros, solo espero, que ella luego no me recrimine por lo que hare

Rápidamente y sin perder mas tiempo acerque mis labios a su cuello, su piel era suave y las venas palpitantes se sentían fuertemente bajo la piel, no lo dude mas y antes de pensar cualquier cosa clave mis dientes en ella, era el sabor mas impresionante que había probado en mi vida, jamás había sentido una sangre tan exquisita como esta.

—*—


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **__Una visión los hace acudir a su encuentro, un accidente, un vampiro sediento de sangre y la amenaza de morir le otorgan una nueva oportunidad, ¿Qué tan difícil es la eternidad cuando hay una amenaza de venganza, celos y rivalidades? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**ETERNIDAD **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Dos**

—*—

_*-E-pov-*_

— ¡Edward basta! ¡Suficiente, la vas a matar!— me apuro Alice, rápidamente recordé a la chica que tenia en mis brazos, recordé su cara, sus ojos cuando me miro fijamente y recordé su suave voz.

Tenia que parar, no quería matarla, no podía ser yo el causante de su muerte y aunque irónicamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo, porque yo también estaba acabando con su vida, quería pensar que esta nueva oportunidad que le brindaba ella la aceptaría y no me recriminaría en el futuro. Lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo me separe de ella, despegue mis labios de su piel y me los limpie respirando rápidamente.

— ¡Bien hecho hermano!— me dijo Alice abrazándome— _Sabia que podías hacerlo_—

— No sin mucho esfuerzo— le dije aun tratando de componerme— pero debemos irnos, estamos en plena carretera, alguien puede pasar y vernos—

— ¿Qué haremos con sus cuerpos?— me pregunto Alice refiriéndose a los padres de ella

— Debemos enterrarlos por lo menos, se merecen cristiana sepultura y lo mas seguro es que ella quiera visitarlos después— dije algo melancólico al pensar en lo triste que estaría la chica, Alice asintió

— Yo me encargo de eso, tu vete con ella para la casa, la conversión ya empezó y es mejor que la tengamos en casa y no aquí— yo asentí y me levante con la chica en mis brazos, comencé a correr de regreso a la casa. ¿Qué van a decir los demás por esto? No tengo la menor idea

Cuando llegue a la casa, todos rápidamente bajaron en cuanto yo cruce la puerta, en sus caras había la expresión de sorpresa que imagine tendrían, por su mente vagaban miles de preguntas hacia mi sobre la situación, pero rápidamente las bloquee, solo prestaría atención a lo que me preguntaran directamente, tanto pensamiento revuelto me ponía mas nervioso.

— ¡Edward!— exclamo Esme pero no continuo hablando, sus ojos vagaron de la chica a mí

— ¿Qué hiciste?— pregunto Emmett

— Cálmense— ordeno Carlisle y le agradecí ínfimamente, yo también necesitaba pensar que había hecho

— Déjenme ponerla en algún sitio y luego les explicare lo que quieran— Carlisle asintió, luego analice en que lugar y solo podía pensar en mi cuarto— la llevare a mi habitación— y sin esperar respuesta subí rápidamente y pose a la chica en el sofá de mi habitación

En estos momentos es donde agradecería tener una cama, pero no podía hacer nada más. La puse sobre el sofá y un impulso me llevo a acariciar su rostro, era muy hermosa, era una pena que ese color de ojos tan fascinante que tenia, se perdería luego de la transformación, aunque aun así seguiría siendo hermosa. ¿Cuál seria su nombre? ¿Cuánto años tendría? ¿Qué hacia allí con sus padres? No podía pensar siquiera en alguna opción, no tenia la menor idea. Luego me fije en un detalle que antes no había reparado, la chica ni siquiera se quejaba, la conversión era muy dolorosa, pero ella estaba tranquila y callada, parecía como si durmiera plácidamente en vez de estar pasando por la transformación a vampira. ¿Lo habría hecho bien con la conversión? No lo se, pero ahora tenia que bajar con mi familia y dar explicaciones.

Cuando baje a la sala agradecí el que Alice estuviera entrando por la puerta en esos momentos, al menos ella me ayudaría a explicar esta locura.

— ¿Dónde esta?— me pregunto ignorando al resto de la familia y al mismo tiempo su poder ¿Acaso ella no me había visto llevarla a mi habitación? en su mente vi estaba concentrada en que explicar, especialmente a Jasper, a el no le gustaría nada saber que se enfrento a James

— En mi habitación Alice, aunque esta muy quieta—

— Todo está bien Edward, se transformara— me aseguro

— ¿Alguien puede ser tan amable de explicarnos que pasa?— pregunto Rosalie con ironía frunciendo el seño, Alice y yo nos miramos y suspiramos, era hora de hablar con todos, rápidamente nos giramos hacia ellos

— Acabo de morder a esa chica para transformarla en vampira— dije tal vez siendo demasiado directo, todos abrieron los ojos asombrados

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto Carlisle cuidadosamente

— Se estaba muriendo— dijo Alice— La encontramos cuando estaba casi agonizando y algo me dijo que teníamos que salvarla, no se explicarlo, es un sentimiento que jamás he experimentado, solo se que debía hacerlo, así que le rogué a Edward para que me ayudara— Carlisle asintió y en su mente vi que no estaba disgustado, por el contrario, cuando Alice le dio su explicación el acepto todo y se alegro de que hubiera un miembro mas en la familia y de que de alguna forma hubiéramos salvado una vida

— Hay algo mas que debes contar Alice— ella me miro frunciendo el seño

— _Edward, no quiero que se enteren de James, Jasper se pondrá furioso_— yo la mire reprobatoriamente, no pensaba ceder a ese deseo, era justo que todos supieran, ella suspiro al comprender mi decisión

— Dejen de hablar entre ustedes, ¿Qué paso?— pregunto Jasper por primera vez, en su mente vi que estaba nervioso, él presentía que algo tenia que ver con Alice, además al sentir el estado de animo de ella cuando hable comprendió que la relacionaba

— Nos encontramos a James, él fue el que ocasiono el accidente de la chica y su familia, tuve una visión y no pude evitarlo, fui a salvarlos—

— Lo enfrento— les dije, Jasper crispo las manos, rápidamente el ambiente se sintió pesado

— Cuando llegamos, él ya había matado a los padres de la chica, le pedí que se marchara porque era nuestro territorio pero no quería hacerlo pues la quería a ella también, al final al ver que estaba en desventaja se fue—

— Pero planea vengarse— les conté, de nuevo el ambiente se puso pesado por el estado de animo de Jasper— leí su mente y planea acercarse a Alice cuando estés sola y descuidada—

— Tenemos de mi lado que James no sabe que puedo ver el futuro—

— Aun así, no puedes confiarte, a veces tus visiones llegan cuando ya casi pasan las cosas, así que debemos estar alerta— dijo Jasper todos asintieron, Alice se acerco a él y lo abrazo pues se notaba muy tenso, rápidamente él regreso el gesto y el ambiente se calmo por completo

— Carlisle, ¿Podemos subir a ver a la chica? No entiendo que pasa, pero esta demasiado quieta para estar pasando por la transformación, no se mueve si quiera— mi padre asintió

— Vamos a verla— me dijo y ambos subimos a mi habitación, los demás nos dieron algo de tranquilidad y se quedaron en sus lugares— _Estoy orgulloso de ti Edward_— pensó Carlisle cuando subíamos por las escaleras— _Me siento muy feliz de ver que salvaste a la chica, tal vez esta no es una condición muy agradable de vida, pero aun así me alegra el hecho de que pudieras hacerlo—_

— No sabes lo difícil que fue— le dije— su sangre era demasiado llamativa para mi, era mas dulce y fuerte de lo normal—

— No me extraña, para todos puede haber alguien que huele así de fuerte, fíjate lo que paso con Emmett hace unos años, pero eso me hace sentirme mucho mas orgulloso de ti, fuiste capaz de soportar ese hecho y aun así pudiste convertirla sin matarla— yo asentí y ambos entramos en la habitación

Carlisle se acerco a la chica y la reviso unos segundos, mientras tanto yo me quede mirándola y detallándola. ¿Qué me diría cuando despertara? ¿Se disgustaría porque la convertí? ¿O eso era lo que me iba a pedir?

— _Edward parece muy interesado en la chica_— Escuche los pensamientos de Carlisle, pero los deje pasar, obviamente estaba interesado, ¿Quién no lo estaría? Esta situación era muy rara, era imposible no pensar en las probabilidades, más cuando no tenia idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica

— También hay un dato curioso— le dije, él levanto la mirada de ella y me miro— No puedo leerle la mente— Carlisle alzo ambas cejas asombrado

Le relate la pequeña conversación que tuvimos con la chica y él se mostro muy asombrado e interesado al saber el detalle del bloqueo de ella con mi poder, también se pregunto si continuaría así luego de la transformación. Alice llego al rato con una muda de ropa nueva y nos pidió espacio para ella junto a Esme cambiar a la chica por algo nuevo y limpiarle la sangre seca del cuerpo, ambos salimos dejándolas solas con la chica. Ahora que lo pensaba, todos también se habían controlado muy bien cuando traje a la chica, especialmente Jasper, pues aunque estuviera seca, ella igual tenia el cuerpo lleno de sangre, tal vez estaban mas preocupados por lo sucedido y Jasper mas interesado en Alice que cualquier cosa.

—*—

El tiempo pasó rápido y según la predicción de Alice, la chica despertaría en pocos minutos, todos nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, sitio donde había dejado a la chica todo este tiempo y de donde no había permitido se la llevaran, incluso habíamos instalado una cama que aunque ella no la necesitaría cuando despertara y aunque no habría mucha diferencia del lugar en donde estas mientras pasa la transformación, aun seguía pensando que el sillón era incomodo, así que con apoyo de Alice que se había emocionado con la idea, fuimos a comprar una cama. Estábamos esperando el momento cuando despertara y ya que ella seria una neófita, todos estábamos alerta para algún arranque agresivo por su parte. De repente su corazón se paro y dejo de latir, todos nos pusimos alerta era el momento.

— Ya esta despertando— dijo Alice

Lentamente la chica fue abriendo los ojos, los cuales como era de esperarse, no tenían su antiguo color chocolate, si no que ahora eran rojos como la sangre, se veía hermosa, ahora tenia esa característica belleza vampírica. Ella se sentó algo desorientada y empezó a mirar todo a su alrededor, miro sus manos, miro el techo, miro a la ventana y al final nos miro a nosotros, Jasper se puso a la defensiva y estaba preparándose para cualquier ataque por parte de ella, pero la chica seguía quieta, nos miraba analizándonos a cada uno, cuando miro a Alice, ella le sonrió pero la chica aun la miraba algo perdida, al final su mirada se poso en mi, me analizo otro rato mas y al final sus labios se abrieron lentamente.

— ¿Edward? ¿Cierto?— me pregunto suavemente, la vi sorprenderse un poco por su tono de voz. No pude evitarlo y sonreí, había recordado mi nombre, aunque solo se lo había dicho una vez y aunque había sido en sus recuerdos de humana, ahora siendo vampira me había recordado

— Si— le dije acercándome, Jasper se hizo a mi lado nervioso yo lo mire para que se tranquilizara, no se veía como una neófita normal, no parecía que fuera a atacarme— ¿Cómo estas?— le pregunte

— Confundida— me dijo— ¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde estoy?—

— Estas en mi casa y— dude— ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos?— ella analizo un poco en sus recuerdos al final asintió

— Eso creo, todo esta muy difuso— dijo

— ¿Recuerdas lo ultimo que te pregunte?— ella me miro abriendo los ojos y asintió de nuevo

— ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Soy…?— no continuo la frase y yo me quede algo preocupado, ¿estaría disgustada?

— Si— Dijo Alice— eres una vampira, una de nosotros— la chica se giro hacia Alice y la miro un rato

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto y yo no entendí a que se refería— ¿Por qué me salvaron?—

— Si te soy sincera, no lo se, simplemente era un sentimiento raro, sentía que no debía dejarte morir, que tenia que ayudarte de alguna forma— le dijo Alice

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— le pregunto

— Alice Cullen— dijo ella acercándose a abrazarla, Jasper rápidamente se puso cerca de ella asustado y con los sentidos alerta, Alice le dio una mirada para que se calmara y al final se acerco hasta la chica y la abrazo, ella se sorprendió un poco pero a diferencia de una neófita común le regreso el gesto— ¿Cómo te llamas tu?— le pregunto cuando terminaron el abrazo, todos estaban sorprendidos, ella no actuaba normal

— Bella Swan, en realidad es Isabella, pero me gusta más Bella— dijo ella en un susurro y yo jure por su actitud que si fuera humana se habría sonrojado, Alice sonrió y yo también, por fin sabía su nombre

— ¡Bella! Que lindo nombre—

— Gracias— le respondió

— No tienes porque agradecer tienes un nombre hermoso— dijo de nuevo mi hermana

— No por eso— Alice la miro sin comprender— por salvarme. Gracias de verdad— dijo lo ultimo mirándome, yo asentí y suspire aliviado, al menos no me recrimino nada… por ahora

— No hay nada que agradecer, pero déjame presentarte a todos— dijo tendiéndole una mano para que bajara de la cama, Bella, _que bien se sentía saber su nombre_, tomo su mano sin problema y bajo de la cama, algo tímida se fue acercando hasta nosotros. Todos estaban realmente asombrados— Mira Bella, Ellos son, Jasper, mi esposo, Emmett y Rosalie, ambos son esposos también y por ultimo nuestros padres, Esme y Carlisle, él los convirtió a todos menos a Jasper y a mi— explico rápidamente Alice, ella asintió

— Un gusto—

— Estoy realmente sorprendido— comento Jasper, Bella lo miro sin comprender

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto

— Bella— dije— lo que pasa es que, por lo general cuando alguien esta recién transformado es algo agresivo y tiene una fuerte sed de sangre, pero tu te estas portando tan bien que nos sorprende— le dije

— Si les confieso la verdad, no me sorprende, siendo humana tampoco era muy normal, siempre me habían dicho que no estaba en la misma frecuencia que los demás—

— _Tal vez por eso Edward no puede leerle la mente, o será que ¿ahora si puede hacerlo?_— pensó Carlisle y yo lo mire negando a su pregunta, aun no podía leer nada. Emmett soltó una gran carcajada y se acerco a ella

— No importa, lo bueno es que tenemos una nueva integrante en la familia, al menos no me aburriré por un tiempo— dijo Emmett dándole un abrazo de oso— espero que me permitas jugar contigo unas cuantas pulsadas, yo soy el mas fuerte de esta familia, pero los neófitos por lo general tienen mucha fuerza, me gustaría ver que tanta fuerza tienes—

— ¡Emmett!— dijimos el resto

— Compórtate por favor— continúo mi padre— Bella— la llamo— es un gusto tenerte en esta familia, siéntete en confianza y espero que te acoples pronto— dijo mi padre acercándose a abrazarla, luego mi madre no tardo en hacerlo. La vi un poco abrumada por tanta demostración de afecto, así que decidí rescatarla. Alice me miro sonriendo al saber que le propondría

— ¿No tienes sed?— le pregunte, ella se giro a verme y se quedo mirándome unos segundos

— Si— respondió al final bajando un poco la cabeza— me arde mucho la garganta—

— Sera mejor que vayamos a cazar para que te alimentes— le dije

— ¿A que?— me pregunto horrorizada

— No te preocupes, nosotros no bebemos sangre humana— le explico Esme, ella la miro sorprendida, pero con cierto alivio

— Nosotros nos alimentamos de la sangre de animales, somos algo así como vegetarianos— explique y ella simplemente asintió

— Llévala a cazar Edward— me pidió mi padre— _Pero ten cuidado que no hayan humanos cerca_— me advirtió yo asentí. Alice y yo nos habíamos comprometido a estar pendientes de Bella todo el tiempo, nosotros la habíamos transformado, así que nosotros la cuidaríamos, aunque los demás también se habían dispuesto a ayudar, ambos dijimos que la mayor responsabilidad era nuestra

— Vamos— le dije tendiéndole mi mano para guiarla, ella dudo un poco pero al final la tomo— la guie hasta la ventana y la abrí

— Espera— me paro, yo la mire sin entender— ¿Vamos a salir por aquí?— yo sonreí al recordar que todo para ella era nuevo

— Lo siento, es la costumbre—

— Es solo que— dijo algo nerviosa— soy bastante torpe, siempre me tropiezo con la nada— todos rieron y ella agacho la cabeza avergonzada, pudo jurar de nuevo que si fuera humana se habría sonrojado

— No te preocupes, ahora eres una vampira, no serás torpe— le asegure— en todo caso yo bajo primero y estaré pendiente de ti para que no te pase nada— ella dudo un poco

— Sera mejor que nosotros nos vayamos y los dejemos solos, Bella debe acostumbrarse y será más difícil con espectadores— ordeno mi padre, rápidamente la habitación quedó vacía

— Hagamos algo— le dije— Bajemos ambos a la vez— le tome la mano de nuevo y nos acercamos a la ventana, de un salto limpio llegamos al suelo

— Vaya— dijo sorprendida— jamás imagine que podría hacer eso— sonrió y yo no pude evitar sonreír, se veía muy hermosa haciéndolo

— No será lo único, vas a poder hacer muchas cosas que ante son podrías ni imaginar—

La lleve al bosque y le enseñe a cazar, luego de que se alimentara mas de lo suficiente, ya que al comienzo siempre te tardabas mas en saciarte, nos sentamos en el bosque y le explique todo lo que tenia que saber para ser vampira, además de contarle de nuestra familia y nuestra _dieta_ especial, de nuestros poderes y de mi deficiencia ante su mente. Ella se sorprendió al saber que convivíamos con humanos, pero le encanto la idea de no tener que matarlos para comer, al parecer y a diferencia de un vampiro normal, ella no deseaba beber de su sangre y estaba contenta de estar con vampiros que hicieran lo mismo.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— ella me miro y asintió, ambos estábamos ahora en una rama de un gran árbol— ¿No me odias por lo que te hice?— aunque me lo agradeciera, tal vez pensara algo diferente— ¿Qué me ibas a responder cuando te lo pregunte aun siendo humana?—

— Claro que no te odio— me dijo tranquila y nuevamente suspire aliviado— No tendría porque hacerlo, especialmente cuando lo hiciste para salvarme— se giro hacia mi y me sonrió— y la verdad, estaba muy confundida cuando me lo preguntaste, pero lo mas seguro es que te dijera que si, nunca me había detallado a pensar en la muerte, pero cuando la sientes tan cerca supongo que el miedo te hace aferrarte a las posibilidades, así que estoy segura que te diría que si—

— ¿No te arrepentirías de ser vampira?—

— No lo se, apenas desperté hace unas horas Edward, pero al menos con lo que me has contado de tu familia pienso que no, podría llevarlo bien siendo así, la idea de matar personas no me gusta— dijo seria, tal vez recordaba la muerte de sus padres— ¿Quién era?— si, lo estaba recordando

— Es una larga historia, pero solo te diré que no tenía nada que ver con nosotros, nosotros son hacemos semejantes atrocidades—

— ¿Qué hiciste con los cuerpos de mis padres?— volvió a preguntar

— Alice los enterró en el bosque, ¿quieres que vayamos a verlos?— le pregunte

— ¿Podemos?— yo asentí

— Ven, te llevo, vi en su mente donde esta el lugar, no es lejos—

Llegamos al lugar, donde había dos piedras bastante simétricas colocadas juntas. Bella se acerco hasta ellas y se sentó a su lado, estuvo en silencio por un rato y yo preferí guardar silencio también, pues era un momento privado, ella estuvo sentada quieta sin moverse ni un milímetro y sin siquiera pestañear por bastante tiempo.

— ¿Sabes?— dijo luego de un rato mientras se levantaba pero no giraba a verme, yo la mire simplemente esperando que continuara— Eran mi única familia, Charlie y Renee Swan, nos íbamos a mudar aquí a Forks pues a mi padre le habían ofrecido el puesto como el Jefe de policía del pueblo, yo empezaría el siguiente año en el instituto luego de las vacaciones de invierno, cuando me avisaron de trasladarnos hice una pataleta monumental porque no me gustaba el frio, vivíamos en Phoenix y la mayoría del año allí siempre hace calor, al final tuve que resignarme, pero en el transcurso del viaje tenia un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar… y no me equivoque—

Relataba todo con extrema fluidez, al parecer por ahora recordaba bien su vida de humana.

— Cuando veníamos en plena carretera, algo colisiono con nosotros de la nada, mi papá perdió el control del auto y nos volcamos, me desmaye con el impacto y no se cuanto tiempo paso luego de eso pero cuando pude abrir los ojos vi a ese vampiro clavándole los dientes a Charlie en el cuello, entonces no se como pero lo comprendí, era un vampiro e íbamos a morir, no tuve tiempo de pensar mas nada pues me desmaye de nuevo, cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue a ti, pero aun así supe que mis padres ya no estaban— se quedo callada de repente y entonces yo no aguante y me acerque a abrazarla, ella se giro y me regreso el abrazo pasando sus brazos por mi cintura

— Tranquila— le dije acariciando su cabello— todo esta bien ahora, al menos eso espero— ella continuó abrazándome sin decir palabra, luego de un rato levanto su rostro y me miro a los ojos, aun tenia los suyos rojos, tardarían un par de meses para que se pusieran miel como los de nosotros

— Gracias— me dijo

— No tienes porque hacerlo, tal vez algún día me recrimines y reproches por esto, apenas estas empezando y no tienes idea de lo que vivirás— ella me sonrió

— No lo creo, no se porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que nunca te reprocharía nada— no pude evitarlo y volví a reír, ella era encantadora

Luego de ese día, Bella fue mejorando notoriamente, se acopló muy bien a la familia, poco a poco se relaciono con todos y hasta la propia Rosalie se había hecho su amiga, había pasado tiempo con cada uno de los integrantes de la casa y todos la habían acogido muy bien, había un aire nuevo, tener un nuevo integrante había refrescado mucho las cosas.

—*—


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: **__Una visión los hace acudir a su encuentro, un accidente, un vampiro sediento de sangre y la amenaza de morir le otorgan una nueva oportunidad, ¿Qué tan difícil es la eternidad cuando hay una amenaza de venganza, celos y rivalidades? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**ETERNIDAD **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Tres**

—*—

_*-E-pov-*_

Dos meses después, Bella ya tenía un color de ojos bastante similar al nuestro, hoy seria la primera vez que la mesclaríamos con humanos, pues en un mes más regresaríamos al instituto de las vacaciones y teníamos planeado y viendo la evolución tan sorprendente de ella, ingresarla con nosotros, aunque no sin antes ponerla a prueba. Lo primero que haríamos seria dar un breve paseo en auto, tendríamos las ventanillas bajas y pasearíamos por el pueblo, con la intención de que Bella se acostumbrara a estar rodeada del olor humano.

— ¿Estas lista?— le pregunte cuando estábamos por salir

— Eso creo— me respondió algo nerviosa— ¿Estas seguro que solo con nosotros tres será suficiente?— dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que solo la acompañaríamos Alice y yo

— Claro que si— dijo mi hermana apareciendo por las escaleras— ya lo vi, todo saldrá bien, además es obvio que eres una vampira bastante peculiar, no tienes porque preocuparte Bella, tengo todo calculado—

Subimos al auto, Bella y Alice atrás, bajamos las ventanillas cuando estábamos llegando al pueblo y Alice la tomo de la mano para darle fuerza, Bella dio un hondo respiro antes de que entráramos al pueblo, pero cuando estuvimos en los lugares mas concurridos, la vi fruncir el seño y apretar la mano de Alice, ella intento hablarle de cualquier cosa para que no se concentrara tanto en el olor y aprendiera a estar en medio de ellos. Cuando llegamos a las afueras de Forks, Alice pego un brinco y un grito de alegría porque Bella había pasado la primera parte, pues aunque dentro del auto el olor no era tan fuerte, ella no había intentado salir a atacar a nadie.

El último mes antes de entrar al instituto, continuamos llevando a Bella al pueblo todos los días, siempre estaba acompañada por Alice y por mí, pero cuando Alice considero que era tiempo de dejar los paseos en auto y salir a caminar, entonces todos decidieron acompañarnos, fuimos hasta Port Ángeles y como era de imaginarse entramos al centro comercial, Alice no desperdicio la oportunidad y entre ella y Rosalie nos metieron a todos los locales posibles con la escusa de que Bella se relacionara mas con humanos, pero en realidad se moría por comprarle ropa. Lo importante es que al final y aun con la presión de Alice y Rosalie sobre la ropa, Bella actuó como un humano normal y estuvo realmente calmada. Tengo que decir que me siento orgulloso de ella, lo estaba haciendo de maravilla.

Pero la prueba final era el instituto, pues ahí estaríamos seis horas constantes entre humanos, compartiendo y tratando de actuar como ellos. Y hoy era ese día tan esperado. Alice se había llevado a Bella junto a Rosalie para arreglarla en su primer día de clases como vampira. Bella había armado un berrinche total a Alice, era la primera chica que yo conocía que no disfrutaba de las compras o la moda y eso me encantaba a mi y degustaba a Alice, era tan diferente a las demás, y no es que el que no le pudiera leer la mente fuera lo único diferente, ella de verdad siempre actuaba y decía cosas que yo jamás esperaba iba a decir. Se podía decir que era muy original.

Por eso era imposible no interesarme en ella, me encantaba estar a su lado, hablar y pasar tiempo con ella, últimamente todo lo hacíamos juntos, cuando íbamos a cazar siempre íbamos los dos, los paseos por el bosque también los hacíamos los dos solos, y de verdad eran momentos muy gratificantes, en todos mis años de _vida_, nunca había disfrutando tanto siendo vampiro, nunca me había pasado el tiempo tan rápido y feliz, si, _yo ahora_ era feliz, como nunca lo había sido, Bella había logrado hacer algo en mi que nadie había podido antes, había llenado mis días amargos de alegría, me había dado esa esperanza para continuar con esta existencia que antes considere vacía, pero lo mas importante es que había hecho que me enamorara de ella.

Alice me lo había advertido un par de días antes, mis sentimientos por ella crecerían de una forma incalculable, pero nunca pese cuanto, nunca imagine que podría sentir algo como lo que siento, nada se comparaba con esto, era algo totalmente nuevo para mi, pero me llenaba de una esperanza que antes no tenia. Lo peor del asunto es que todos ya se habían dado cuenta, menos ella. Esme y Alice, eran las mas expresivas, sus pensamientos no paraban de gritarme lo felices que estaban por mi, Alice afirmaba que su presentimiento en salvar a Bella había sido por esto, porque ella era la destinada para mi, estaba feliz de que hubiera tenido algo que ver en mi felicidad, aun y cuando yo no tenia la menor idea de que era lo que Bella sentía por mi, pero ambas aseguraban que me correspondía, el resto de la familia trataba de esconder sus pensamientos sin éxito, pero al menos se que también están felices por mi y que _mueren_ por que me atreva a hablar con ella. Pero aun no es el momento, aun no me siento capacitado para hacerlo.

— Hoy será un día muy divertido— comento Emmett parado a mi lado en la sala mientras esperábamos a las chicas para ir al instituto— No puedo ni imaginarme a quien le saltara Bella al cuello, ¿será a la insoportable de Jessica? O ¿al insistente de Mike?—

— No me parece que eso sea algo divertido— argumento Jasper. En sus pensamientos vi que, él se tenia que esforzar todos los días para no hacer justo lo que Emmett decía y le costaba tanto que la diversión de Emmett le disgustaba, para él ese era su mayor reto y nuestro hermano se lo tomaba como un juego

— ¿Cómo no? Tenemos a una neófita que no tiene mas de cuatro meses y ¿la vamos a llevar a un instituto lleno de humanos? estaré pendiente todo el tiempo de Bella, esto no me lo puedo perder— dijo soltando una carcajada

— ¡Cierra la boca Emmett!— escuchamos a Rosalie desde el segundo piso, era obvio que lo escucharían, era una de las desventajas de ser vampiro, la poca intimidad que teníamos, todo lo que habláramos por muy bajo que fuera lo escucharíamos a metros de distancia— Mas te vale que te comportes— le regaño Rosalie apareciendo por las escaleras

— Lo siento— pero su rostro no mostraba nada de arrepentimiento, por el contrario, tenía una sonrisa secarrona pintada en el rostro

En se momento apareció Bella siendo casi arrastrada por Alice quien traía cara de fastidio, Bella se notaba muy nerviosa, pero también estaba preciosa, tenia un jean ajustado azul oscuro, una blusa azul rey bajo la chaqueta negra, que aunque no la necesitáramos era necesario para no llamar _mas _la atención y parecer mas humanos, el cabello suelto en suaves ondulaciones y unas zapatillas negras. Ahora entiendo porque el disgusto de Alice, esta vez no se salió con la suya y no pudo obligar a Bella a usar tacones altos.

En cuanto Bella bajo las escaleras y estuvo parada frene a mi fue imposible no sonreírle, se veía tan hermosa, nerviosa y preocupada que de nuevo juro que de ser humana estaría sonrojada, además ella misma me había contado que siendo humana era uno de sus _defectos,_ se sonrojaba por todo, es una lastima que yo no haya podido presenciar algo como eso, pero aun así ya no tenia mayor importancia.

— ¡Es hora!— comento Emmett emocionado cuando salíamos de la casa, Bella lo miro con reproche pero él solo le sonrió como respuesta

— No le prestes atención Bella— le dijo Esme— confió en que lo harás bien— Bella sonrió y la abrazo

— Gracias Esme— dijo simplemente

— Lo harás bien Bella— aseguro Alice— Además tendrás a Edward a tu lado todo el tiempo, nada pasara— dijo guiñándole un ojo. Cuando habíamos ido a matricularnos, habíamos pedido especialmente que Bella y yo compartiéramos todas las clases, igual que hacían Alice y Jasper, esta vez estaría yo solo cuidando de Bella, pues Alice hacia lo mismo con Jasper y aunque él dijera que no hacia falta, ella no quería dejarlo solo

— Nos vemos en el colegio— se despidió Rosalie antes de que ellos arrancaran en su auto, pues Bella iría conmigo en mi Volvo

— Si no te sientes bien dímelo y nos regresamos— le dije de camino, al verla tan callada, era frustrante no saber que pensaba

— No es eso, es solo que estoy algo nerviosa, pero quiero ir— dijo sonriendo— al menos estaré haciendo una de las cosas que originalmente venia a hacer en este pueblo— yo tome su mano en símbolo de apoyo

— Te prometo que no pasara nada, yo voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo— ella volvió a sonreír

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del instituto mis hermanos ya estaban parados junto al auto de Rosalie esperándonos, rápidamente a mi mente empezaron a llegar los pensamientos de todos los humanos presentes, la mayoría de pensamientos eran los de siempre, los comentarios sarcásticos hacia nosotros, los de sorpresa de los nuevos ante nuestra_ belleza_, los de envidia o desprecio, los especulativos, todo tal cual me imaginaba. Pero en cuanto ayude a Bella a bajar de mi auto las cosas cambiaron, los pensamientos de todos se dirigieron hacia nosotros rápidamente, especialmente hacia ella. Bella por el contrario se veía muy incomoda y tomándome por sorpresa se acerco a mi para tratar de camuflarse y se aferro de mi chaqueta como si de eso dependiera la existencia.

— Detesto ser el centro de atención— dijo avergonzada mientras caminábamos hacia mis hermanos a paso humano

— Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, eso es lo que por lo general somos— ella me miro frunciendo el seño

— No me gusta— dijo simplemente y yo sonreí, me encantaba verla nerviosa. Mientras caminábamos ahora en silencio los pensamientos de todos llegaban a mi cabeza

_¿Otra Cullen?... Que bonita es, ¿Serán novios?... vaya Edward Cullen consiguió novia, que lastima yo pensaba intentar acercarme a él este año… siempre tan presumidos, ¿Tienen que llamar tanto la atención?... Pero si la chica es horrible, yo me vería mejor junto a él…_

Decidí bloquear todos esos pensamientos humanos y concentrarme en lo primordial… Bella, por lo menos ella no se veía incomoda por estar rodeada de humanos los cuales su olor eran llamativos para ella, ni se notaba que en cualquier momento los iba a atacar, si no que por el contrario estaba nerviosa por ser el centro de atención y habladurías del instituto, de verdad siempre me sorprendían sus reacciones.

— ¿Qué es lo que están pensando?— me pregunto Emmett con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a Bella y la abrazaba por los hombros

— Como si no pudieras escuchar sus susurros y conversaciones _secretas_, todos sabemos perfectamente que están hablando Emmett— comento Rosalie

— Esto es muy divertido— volvió a hablar Emmett mirando a Bella— todos no paran de hablar de ti ¿eh? Eres el centro de atención de los humanos ¿Cómo se siente?—

— Nada agradable— comento ella seria y Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada, teníamos todas las miradas clavadas en nosotros y eso la tenia mas nerviosa

— Mejor vámonos a clases— le dije a Bella zafándola del abrazo de Emmett y tomándola por el codo

— Edward tiene razón— dijo Alice— Suerte Bella, aunque no la necesitas— dijo abrazándola— Nos vemos en el almuerzo— y jalando a Jasper del brazo se lo llevo a su salón de clase. Luego nos despedimos de Emmett y Rosalie y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestro salón

En el camino a nuestra clase, de nuevo los pocos estudiantes que estaban en el pasillo nos miraban fijamente, Bella aunque algo mas tranquila de nuevo se aferro a mi chaqueta buscando algún _refugio_ en mí. Cuando entramos al aula todos los estudiantes ya estaban sentados en su sitio, el salón quedo en silencio en cuanto nos vieron, me fije en que habían dos puestos vacios uno al lado del otro, y entonces recordé que en los años pasados la mayoría de veces siempre me había tocado sentarme solo, pero ahora estaba Bella conmigo.

La guie hasta el sitio y de nuevo los comentarios y pensamientos hacia nosotros no cesaron, lentamente nos acomodamos en los puestos vacios y deje a Bella sentarse junto a la venta, que estaba abierta y por la cual entraba el viento fresco del exterior, eso la ayudaría un poco a mitigar el olor humano. El profesor entro y los comentarios y pensamientos se calmaron un poco. Luego se giro hacia nosotros.

— Joven Cullen— me llamo y yo de inmediato leí lo que me pediría. Bella no se pondría muy feliz— ¿Podría por favor pedirle a su acompañante que se presente? ya que es la única chica nueva este semestre— pregunto dirigiéndose a Bella, la sentí tensarse a mi lado, pero asintió levemente— Bien adelante señorita Isabella— a ellos ya les había informado quien era la chica nueva, así que él ya sabia su nombre. Bella se levanto y se presento desde su sitio

— Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Bella Swan y vengo desde Phoenix, espero nos llevemos bien— dijo sonriendo y los demás se impresionaron, Bella era bastante carismática si la comparábamos con el resto de los Cullen, a algunas personas les pareció que ella era algo mucho mas amable que nosotros y definitivamente todos aunque algunos trataran de esconderlo pensaban que era hermosa

— ¿Vive usted con los Cullen?— pregunto el profesor. En su mente había un montón de preguntas referente a ella y nosotros, para ser un profesor era bastante _curioso_

— Si, vivo con ellos— respondió Bella simplemente en un tomo algo cortante. El profesor entendió el mensaje y no quiso hacer mas preguntas

— Bien, puede sentarse señorita Swan, empezaremos la clase— Bella se sentó a mi lado y yo le di una sonrisa de ánimos la cual me respondió al instante

El profesor nos puso a realizar un trabajo que como era de esperarse terminamos en menos de quince minutos, Bella ayudo bastante pues según me conto en su instituto en Phoenix iba mas avanzada que aquí y yo aparte de la memoria fotográfica, había cursado el instituto las suficientes veces como para saberme todo de memoria, así que nos pusimos a conversar un poco luego de hacer el trabajo.

— Edward ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que piensan de mí?— me pregunto curiosa

— ¿Estas segura que quieres saberlo? No te va a dar un ataque de pánico o algo por el estilo— dije riéndome, ella me fulmino con la mirada— Okey te diré. La mayoría de los pensamientos son los mismos que nos han dedicado a nosotros todos este tiempo, piensan que somos raros, algunos que somos hermosos, otros que somos presumidos, pero tu llamas la atención en particular porque eres una nueva integrante en la familia y por lo general nosotros nunca nos relacionamos con nadie, así que todos se están preguntando en estos momentos quien eres, algunos incluso sacaron conclusiones— ella alzo una ceja

— ¿Cómo cual?—

— Bueno pues— dije algo dudoso, no sabría como lo tomaría y me daba nervios que mostrara algún rechazo ante la idea— algunos creen que somos pareja— ella alzo ambas cejas y empezó a reír bajito para no llamar la atención del profesor— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?— dije al no comprender su reacción… _como siempre _

— Es que es tan absurdo— mi expresión se puso seria— No puedo ni creerlo—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte simplemente

— Es imposible que podamos ser pareja, yo comparada contigo soy nadie— alce ambas cejas atónito. _¿Cómo demonios podía ella decir cosa semejante?_ Ella al ver mi expresión dejo de reír— ¿Qué pasa?—

— ¿Estas pensando lo que estas diciendo?— le reproche— Bella, de verdad no tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres— le dije y la vi sonreír algo nerviosa— él que tendría que decir esas palabras soy yo— lleve mi mano hasta su rostro y acaricie su mejilla, ella tomo mi mano con la suya y nuevamente me sonrió

— Gracias— dijo suavemente

— No te estoy haciendo un cumplido porque si. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, eres hermosa— ella se puso nerviosa

— Creo que ahora agradezco el no ser humana, en estos momentos estaría roja como una fresa— yo empecé a reír por su comentario

— Señor Cullen, Señorita Swan— llamo el profesor— Imagino que ya que están tan conversadores es porque terminaron su trabajo— pregunto irritado

— Si señor Larry acabamos de terminarlo— todo el salón se veía impresionado, por lo general yo era el más _amargado_, de mi familia, el que me vieran hablar y reír tan fácilmente con alguien debía ser asombroso

— Entonces si ya terminaron, entréguenme su trabajo y pueden retirarse del aula, pero para la próxima les pediré que por favor guarden silencio— ambos asentimos, yo me levante le entregue las hojas y a pasos humanos Bella y yo salimos del salón

Fuimos hasta el Volvo y nos quedamos escuchando música mientras comenzaba la siguiente clase. Bella estuvo bastante incomoda pues en todas las materias los profesores le pedían que se presentara, aun así lo asombroso es que ella estaba manejando el asunto de convivir con humanos tan bien como nosotros, e incluso mejor que Jasper que llevaba años intentando acoplarse por completo. Cuando la última clase antes del almuerzo finalizo, nos fuimos a la cafetería para encontrarnos con nuestros hermanos, antes de ir a nuestra mesa acostumbrada y en donde ellos ya nos estaban esperando, Bella y yo fuimos por algo de _comida_ y como era de esperarse todo el mundo reparo nuestros movimientos.

— Vaya Bella, así que superaste la prueba, no mordiste a nadie— comento Emmett juguetón, Rosalie le dio un codazo

— Te felicito Bella, lo has hecho muy bien— aplaudió Alice. Jasper quien estaba a su lado estaba algo callado, mucho mas de lo normal, internamente y aunque tratara de esconderlo de mi, él estaba algo celoso, pues el que una neófita pudiera superarlo en acciones a él, un vampiro de mucho mas de un siglo de _vida_, lo tenia frustrado, pero también le animaba fervientemente a controlarse mucho mejor para no ser el de menos

— La verdad es que me siento mas incomoda con ellos que sedienta por su sangre— dijo Bella sentándose

— Lo peor de todo es que le ha tocado presentarse en todas las clases— dije riendo

— Bueno no te preocupes, ya pronto dejaras de ser el centro de atracción, es solo porque eres nueva, pero en unos días te mesclaran junto a nosotros y van a juzgarnos por igual a todos— dijo Rosalie tratando de calmar a Bella. Ella en verdad me dejaba impresionado, al comienzo Rose sentía algo de envidia por la atención que estaba recibiendo Bella por parte de todos, pero al final de verdad le tomo cariño y la considera como su hermana

— Gracias chicos— dijo Bella sonriendo y sintiéndose mas tranquila

— Bien, déjenme contarles algo— cambio el tema Alice. Inmediatamente supe que diría, pero como siempre espere que fuera ella quien hablara

— ¿Qué viste?— pregunto Jasper

— Tendremos visita esta tarde. Eleazar llegó hace unas horas a la casa—

— ¿Con quien viene?— hablo Rosalie— ¿No me digas que trajo a Irina?— pregunto con fastidio, ellas nunca se llevaron bien

— Si, y trajo a su pareja— Emmett soltó una carcajada

— Al menos habrá algo de diversión, el bufón de Laurent me había prometido un par de peleas _amistosas_— Jasper acompaño sus risas. Yo vi la cara de Bella la cual claramente expresaba que no entendía de qué hablábamos todos, así que me apresure a explicarle

— Eleazar y su esposa Carmen, son los mejores amigos de Esme y Carlisle, son vegetarianos igual que nosotros, aunque la pareja de Irina no se contiene tanto, ella y sus hermanas Tanya y Kate intenta vivir como nosotros y pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos, al igual que nosotros ellas también asisten al instituto— Bella asintió y me sonrió agradecida

— Pero mi Rose no se lleva bien con Irina y su pareja es un fanfarrón, que siempre quiere intentar parecer superior a todos— conto Emmett

— Van a quedarse un par de días— continuo Alice— y Esme esta preocupada porque ti y Rosalie— dijo señalando a Emmett y Rosalie— armen algún escándalo con Irina y Laurent, así que por eso les advierto desde ahora, no preocupen a tanto a Esme— dijo sonriéndoles, ambos asintieron, pero en la mente de Emmett estaban claras un par de bromas para Laurent y en la de Rosalie aunque no habían planes para peleas con Irina, si ella la provocaba, Rose no se quedaría tan tranquila

Continuamos el almuerzo tranquilamente y cuando el timbre para finalizar sonó, nos despedimos y quedamos de encontrarnos al final en el estacionamiento. Bella y yo tendríamos clase de biología, personalmente para mi era de las clases mas aburridas, ver como el profesor Banner ideaba alguna forma para tratar de sorprender a la clase y entretenerla era realmente vergonzoso, y mas para alguien como yo que tenia dos licenciaturas en medicina, sus ideas siempre me aburrían y parecían mediocres.

En esta clase paso lo mismo que en las anteriores, Bella tuvo que presentarse ante el grupo, al parecer ya lo estaba llevando mejor pues no estaba tan nerviosa como antes. Luego el profesor pidió que realizáramos trabajos en grupos de a tres, pero como era de esperarse Bella y yo no buscamos mas compañeros y nos quedamos los dos solos. Nadie tampoco busco hacerse con nosotros.

— Edward— me llamo Bella, yo la mire para que continuara— Esa chica quedo sola, nadie le pidió que se uniera a ningún grupo— yo me gire a donde ella miraba, era Ángela Weber, una de las pocas personas que valían la pena en ese instituto y la mente mas relajante que he leído en mi vida, en sus pensamientos nunca habían comentarios negativos hacia nosotros ni hacia nadie, ella solo se sorprendía por nuestra belleza como era normal, pero nunca pensó algo malo ni dijo algún comentario envidioso, era una buena chica

— Es Ángela Weber, es una buena chica, ella es muy amiga de Jessica Stanley— dije señalándosela— pero según veo están disgustadas porque Ángela le dijo a Jessica cuando estaban de compras que el pantalón que quería la hacia ver algo gorda, así que Jessica dejo de hablarle y por eso esta sola— le explique. Jessica en verdad me irritaba en algunas ocasiones, era muy superficial y egoísta

— ¿Podemos pedirle que se haga con nosotros?— me pregunto nerviosa— nosotros aun podemos agregar a alguien y se me hace muy triste que la dejen sola— ella me había contado que en su anterior instituto pasaba desapercibida y aunque no es que le gustara ser el centro de atención a veces el que la dejaran sola para los trabajos y demás, la hacia sentir mal. Yo simplemente sonreí

— Claro que podemos, siempre y cuando te sientas preparada para tener un humano tan cerca— pues aunque había pasado el día tranquila, si le pedíamos a Ángela que se hiciera con nosotros, ella estaría sentada en nuestra mesa hablando directamente con nosotros, por lo que su olor seria mas intenso. Bella me sonrió

— Te prometo que no hare nada y si siento que no puedo resistir te aviso y nos vamos ¿Si?— yo asentí

Luego Bella hizo algo que me tomo por sorpresa y no solo a mi, pues pude notar que todo el salón también lo había visto. Se lanzo a abrazarme enredando sus brazos en mi cuello y beso mi mejilla mientras reía feliz. Sentí varios pasamientos de envidia hacia ella por parte de algunas de las humanas del salón, y hacia mí por parte de los hombres, como siempre, preferí bloquearlas. Luego de que terminara su pequeña expresión de alegría, Bella se separo de mi y camino hasta Ángela que la miraba sorprendida por su cercanía.

— Hola— le dijo Bella simplemente

— Hola— respondió tímidamente Ángela— _Es mucho más bonita de cerca_— pensó asombrada. De nuevo toda la clase estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía

— ¿Eres Ángela cierto?— volvió a preguntar Bella, la chica se sorprendió porque supiera su nombre

— Si, ¿Cómo…?— no termino

— Edward me dijo tu nombre— le explico, la chica rápidamente se giro a verme sorprendida luego regreso la mirada hacia Bella avergonzada

— _¡¿Edward Cullen sabe mi nombre?! ¿Habré hecho algo vergonzoso que lo hiciera recordar mi nombre? ¡Que pena!_— yo sonreí suavemente, Ángela en verdad era una buena persona

— ¿Quieres formar grupo con nosotros?— continuo Bella, de nuevo Ángela estaba en shock— Es que notamos que no tienes grupo y como a nosotros nos falta alguien, quería preguntarte si te gustaría hacerte con nosotros— dijo ella sonriéndole

— Este… cla-claro— dijo aun sorprendida

— Ángela si tiene grupo— se escucho esa voz chillona por todo el lugar, tanto Ángela como Bella se giraron a ver a Jessica quien se había levantado de su asiento— Ella esta con ellos— señalo a Newton y Yorkie— ambos la miraron sin comprender— yo puedo hacerme con ustedes, yo no tengo grupo— en la mente de Jessica había una envidia suprema hacia Ángela por tener la oportunidad de compartir con los Cullen

— Pero Jessica, si tú claramente dijiste que si aceptábamos a Ángela en el grupo no nos volverías a hablar— comento Newton, Jessica lo fulmino con la mirada

— Lo siento Jessica— dijo Bella irritada— pero la invitación es solo para Ángela y ella ya acepto, para la próxima deberías pensarlo mejor antes de dejar sobrando a tus amigos— Jessica se quedo muda y sin decir nada mas regreso a su sitio, pero de nuevos sus pensamientos estaban llenos de rabia y envidia— ¿Vamos?— le dijo ahora a Ángela, la chica tomo sus cosas y arrastrando su silla se seto junto a nosotros a mi lado. Yo sonreí feliz, Bella había puesto a Jessica en su sitio

— Hola— salude cordialmente a Ángela cuando se sentó a mi lado, ella de nuevo se quedo algo sorprendida pero me sonrió

— Hola— dijo tímidamente

— Entonces empecemos— dijo Bella— ¿Por qué no escribes tu en las hojas del trabajo Edward? Nosotras tomamos nota en nuestros cuadernos, tú tienes mejor caligrafía, la mía es espantosa— dijo algo avergonzada yo me reí por eso

— No hay problema aunque no se que pensara Ángela ¿Quieres escribirlo tú?— le pregunte, ella negó suavemente

— No, por mi esta bien así, la mía tampoco es muy buena— dio una pequeña sonrisa

Estuvimos haciendo el trabajo por un rato mas pues esta vez teníamos que hacer todo a velocidad de humanos considerando que teníamos a Ángela al lado, aunque aun así terminamos primero que el resto. Bella y Ángela comenzaron a charlar, se estaban llevando bien y yo me alegraba que Bella pudiera tener al menos una amiga fuera de nuestro circulo de vampiros. Ángela por su parte se estaba sintiendo cómoda a nuestro lado, era la primera vez que un humano hacia eso junto a nosotros, por lo general siempre los intimidábamos, pero lo mas seguro es que se deba a Bella, ella en verdad no es completamente igual a nosotros.

— Entonces eres de Phoenix— comento emocionada Ángela— ¿Y como te conociste con los Cullen?— en cuanto hizo la pregunta se arrepintió, estaba pensando que su pregunta había sido demasiado entrometida y le daba miedo que nos disgustáramos con ella— hay perdón, no es mi intención ser…—

— No hay problema— le dijo Bella sonriéndole— se puede decir que Edward me salvo la vida— dijo girándose hacia mi dándome una pequeña sonrisa, inevitablemente se la regrese— había tenido un accidente en el auto de mis padres y aunque ellos no sobrevivieron Edward y Alice me encontraron y me ayudaron, es gracias a Edward que estoy aquí y desde entonces vivo con los Cullen— yo tome su mano con la mía y le di un pequeño beso en el dorso

— Creo que estas exagerando mucho las cosas Bella, todo es gracias a Alice, no a mí—

— No me hagas entrar en detalles— dijo sonriéndome con malicia

— Okey, es gracias a mi— dije siguiéndole el juego, Ángela rio

— _Vaya, si que hacen una linda pareja—_ sentí los pensamientos de Ángela— _¿Así nos podríamos llegar a ver Ben y yo? Pero que estoy pensando, nosotros nunca vamos a poder ser más que amigos_— al parecer ella tenía un enamorado, mas tarde se lo contaría a Bella, estoy seguro que después de hoy a ella le encantaría ayudarla

La clase termino y despidiéndonos de Ángela nos fuimos al estacionamiento, nos encontramos con los chicos y partimos hacia la casa.

—*—


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: **__Una visión los hace acudir a su encuentro, un accidente, un vampiro sediento de sangre y la amenaza de morir le otorgan una nueva oportunidad, ¿Qué tan difícil es la eternidad cuando hay una amenaza de venganza, celos y rivalidades? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**ETERNIDAD **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Cuatro**

—*—

*-_B-pov-*_

Hoy había sido mi primer día en el instituto, desde que me habían convertido en vampira era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo con los humanos y tengo que reconocer que no fue muy difícil, aunque su olor se me hizo muy llamativo el tener en mi mente el pensamiento de que alguna vez yo fui como ellos, que nadie merecía morir solo para saciar mi sed, y los recuerdos de James, como habían mencionado era el nombre del vampiro, matando a mis padres, eran suficientes para que me contuviera. Aunque agradecía el que Edward estuviera siempre al pendiente de mí, pues aun así no debía confiarme mucho ya que podría cometer algún error, error por el cual me arrepentiría el resto de mi existencia.

Cuando ambos me habían rescatado del auto de mis padres, cuando recobre la conciencia en aquel pequeño lapso de tiempo, al despertar me había topado con el rostro de Edward, había pensado que era algún Ángel y que ya estaba muerta y había ido al cielo. Sonara muy cursi, pero fue lo único que pude racionalizar cuando lo vi, era demasiado hermoso, aun así luego de analizar bien las cosas y de recordar al vampiro que había acabado con mis padres, comprendí que no era un Ángel que esas dos _personas_ que estaban a mi lado también eran vampiros, pero tenia el presentimiento de que no me harían nada malo.

Después Edward me había preguntado si quería que me salvara convirtiéndome en vampira, no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, pues luego de preguntarle su nombre caí de nuevo inconsciente. Cuando desperté ahora en esta nueva _vida_, me sentí muy asombrada por como veía y escuchaba todo, pero cuando lo vi, me sentí mas tranquila y feliz de saber que no había sido una ilusión, que en verdad él existía, y entonces pensé que tal vez esta nueva vida no seria tan difícil después de todo. Las cosas realmente habían mejorado mucho en este poco tiempo, aun siendo vampira y sabiendo lo que eso conllevaba, me sentía bien, podía sobrellevarlo, tener este estilo de vida vegetariano era una forma agradable de ser vampira, pues se que nadie va a morir por mi culpa, así que eso lo hacia llevadero, aunque tal vez yo aun no comprenda bien su significado pues solo han pasado un par de meses y puede que mas adelante sea cuando comprenda de verdad lo que me depara el futuro.

Edward había estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, enseñándome, explicándome todo lo necesario, y respondiendo todas mis preguntas, aunque Alice y los demás también habían estado pendientes de mí, él era el que mas me había ayudado a acoplarme a mi nueva vida y yo no podía estar mas que feliz por ello, me gustaba su atención, Edward en verdad me gustaba, me gustaba muchísimo y estoy segura que nunca ni en mi vida de humana había sentido esto por nadie, él era demasiado especial conmigo, era todo un caballero, cosa que hoy en día no se veía en mucha gente y aunque su forma de ser se debía a que él había nacido un siglo atrás, también eso lo hacia mas impresionante para mi, pues a pesar del tiempo no había cambiado. Pero yo no pensaba decirle que me gustaba, me _moría _de vergüenza, si él en este sigo de vida no había encontrado a alguien para hacerle compañía ¿Qué me hacia a mi una posible candidata? _Nada._ Prefería guardar silencio antes de soportar algún rechazo que aunque estaba segura seria de la forma mas caballerosa no estaba preparada para ello, su sola compañía era suficiente para mí.

Realmente su forma de ser era especial y lo había comprobado hoy al permitir que Ángela se uniera a nuestro grupo, había permitido que una humana se sentara con nosotros solo porque yo se lo había pedido y eso me ponía feliz. Había sentido mucha pena por la chica pues yo había experimentado en carne propia lo que era ser ignorada todo el tiempo y aunque no me gustara que la gente me prestara mucha atención, en ocasiones tanta ignorancia por parte de los demás me hacia sentir vacía, pues un poco de atención de los que fueran tus amigos era suficiente para mi, pero eso no lo tuve siendo humana y fue solo hasta ser una vampira que había podido tener amigos casi hermanos. Además ella en verdad era una chica increíble y buena, me agradaba mucho que Ángela y yo nos hiciéramos amigas, ella era el tipo de amiga que me gustaba.

Ahora lo que me preocupaba más, eran las visitas que había en la casa Cullen, yo no había conocido ningún otro vampiro que no fueran los Cullen y saber que hoy conocería a alguien mas de nuestra _especie_ me ponía nerviosa, vampira o humana, nunca he sido buen para relacionarme y aun tengo el complejo de no ser aceptaba. Edward aparco el coche junto al de sus hermanos y rápidamente todos bajamos para entrar en la casa.

— Tranquila Bella, nadie te va a morder— comento Emmett divertido viendo mi nerviosismo, abrió la puerta y entrando ya en la casa continuó hablando— eso ya lo hizo Edward— dijo soltando una carcajada, yo me avergoncé y agradecí ínfimamente no ser humana pues de seguro me habría sonrojado. Lo mas seguro es que todos los vampiros dentro de la casa sabrían que estaba nerviosa por conocerlos. _¡Genial!_

— ¡Emmett!— lo regaño Edward

— Déjalo— le dije tomándole le mano mientras entrabamos tras él, para que se tranquilizara— ya estoy acostumbrada a sus comentarios, uno mas uno menos da igual— Edward me sonrió

En cuanto pisamos la sala, la mirada de tres vampiras desconocidas para mi se fijo en nosotros, especialmente en mi, una de ellas, la mas bonita de todas, se quedo viendo fijamente mis manos, pues yo iba tomando a Edward de la muñeca, disimuladamente lo solté y me puse a analizar su mirada, era obvio que la chica se había sentido mal al vernos tomados de la mano. ¿Tendrían algo? No, de ser así me habrían contado antes, pero lo mas seguro es que ella si sentía algo por Edward, pero ¿Y él? ¿Tendría algún sentimiento por ella y no se había atrevido a confesarle nada? ese pensamiento me causo tristeza, ambos hacían una pareja perfecta. Edward noto mi reacción y me dio una mirada de confusión, pero yo solo le sonreí forzadamente.

— ¡Ya están aquí!— comento alegremente Esme acercándose a abrazarnos, las vampiras se levantaron también— Chicos miren quienes han venido a visitarnos, también vinieron Eleazar, Irina y Laurent, pero Eleazar fue a darle una sorpresa a Carlisle e Irina y Laurent están dando un paseo por los alrededores— explico, todos los saludaron

— Tu debe ser Bella— comento la vampira con aspecto mayor que las otras, se veía algo así como de la edad aparente de Esme— Mucho gusto querida, soy Carmen y ellas son Kate y Tanya— ambas saludaron con una sonrisa, pero la de la ultima, la de Tanya se veía algo forzada

— El gusto es mío— le sonreí a Carmen, se notaba muy amable

— ¡Bien! Jasper— llamo Emmett— acompáñame a buscar a Laurent, quiero darle la bienvenida, además quiero aceptar esa invitación a _jugar_ que me había hecho antes— Jasper sonrió y se fue junto a Emmett luego de que ambos se despidieran de las invitadas

— Sera mejor que vayamos con ellos Rosalie, Emmett tiene en mente un par de bromas para Laurent y temo decir que Jasper se prestara gustoso— dijo Alice riendo, se notaba que a ella también le divertía molestar al dichoso Laurent, luego la vi mirar a Edward y este asintió ante lo que parecía ser una conversación secreta, odiaba que hicieran eso en mi presencia, esas conversaciones mentales me sacaban de quicio a veces. Rosalie bufo

— Parecen niños— comento disgustada por la acción de Emmett, luego ambas salieron siguiendo a sus esposos

El resto nos dirigimos a la sala y tomamos asiento, aunque para nosotros no era necesario descansar, era una forma mas cómoda de hablar o tal vez el hecho de actuar tanto ante los humanos dejaba pegadas algunas acciones, mas para ellos que llevaban tantos años haciéndolo. Edward me tomo de la mano para indicarme que me sentara a su lado entre Esme y él, las demás se sentaron en un sofá frente a nosotros, de nuevo sentí la mirada de Tanya pegada a mi.

— ¿Cómo les fue en el instituto?— pregunto Esme

— Bien, eso creo— dije algo cohibida

— Fue mas que bien y lo sabes— dijo Edward riendo— se comporto mejor que nosotros, incluso hablo con un par de humanas e invito a una de ellas a sentarse con nosotros en un trabajo grupal, estuvo mas preocupada por ser el centro de atención que por otra cosa— de nuevo me avergoncé, Esme sonrió feliz

— Felicidades querida— dijo abrazándome, las tres vampiras se miraban sin comprender— Lo siento— les dijo Esme— lo que pasa es que hoy era el primer día en el que Bella iría al instituto luego de la transformación y al parecer no hubo ningún problema, además hay que tener en cuenta que no lleva mas de tres meses desde la transformación— todas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas

— Vaya, cuando fue mi primera vez, recuerdo que tuve que salir a mitad de la primera clase pues no soportaba el olor— me dijo Kate riendo y yo le regrese la sonrisa, era muy agradable— debes tener bastante autocontrol— continuo

— No creo que sea eso, cuando era humana también era bastante rara, así que al parecer siendo vampira también seguirá el mismo patrón— balbuceé y todos rieron

— Tengo entendido que Edward no puede leerte la mente— comento Carmen, ambos asentimos— Vaya Carlisle encontró a alguien bastante pelicular esta vez—

— Carlisle no fue el que encontró a Bella, ni tampoco él la transformo— explico Esme

— ¿Entonces quien?— hablo por primera vez Tanya

— Fui yo— dijo Edward, Tanya alzo ambas cejas sorprendida y guardo silencio, no dijo una sola palabra más, es mas ninguna dijo nada, se veían sorprendidas

— Entonces ¿Significa que…?— empezó a preguntar Tanya, pero un estruendo la interrumpió, rápidamente todos salimos al patio trasero para encontrarnos a Emmett y Jasper riendo fuertemente, a Alice y Rose conteniendo la risa, a una vampira con cara de preocupación y a un vampiro tendido en el piso junto a un par de arboles quebrados en dos. Imagino que los dos últimos son Irina y Laurent

Luego de ver esa escena tan rara, y de que Emmett le diera explicaciones a Esme y se disculpara con Laurent por haberlo lanzado así contra los arboles, los dos vampiros nuevos para mi se presentaron, comprendí porque Rose se llevaba mal con Irina, era bastante cortante y tal vez presumía, también comprendí porque a Emmett le gustaba molestar a Laurent, pues aparte de también ser presumido, trataba de actuar con clase y de mostrarse caballeroso, acto que no tenia comparación a la forma natural con que lo hacia Edward, y que incluso se podía ver algo ridícula, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, Irina y Laurent hacían la pareja perfecta.

Tampoco me gusto la mirada de Laurent hacia mi, y no se en que pensaría cuando nos presentaron porque sentí a Edward gruñir a mi lado y a Laurent dándole una mirada de disculpa, mentalmente le estaba hablando a Edward y de nuevo odie no saber que hablaban, especialmente si tenia que ver conmigo.

— Edward— dije acercándome hacia él pasadas las doce de la noche, Edward estaba sentado en su piano tocando _Für Elise_ mientras el resto de la familia andaba dispersa por la casa, y los alrededores, esa canción la toca cuando estaba ansioso, él dejo de mover los dedos y me miro— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?— alzo ambas cejas sorprendido por mi pregunta

— No tienes ni que preguntar— dijo haciéndose a un lado en la butaca del piano para que me sentara con él— ¿Pasa algo?— me pregunto preocupado, estaba apunto de responder pero de nuevo sentí esa mirada intensa sobre mi y comprendí que desde algún lugar Tanya nos estaba viendo y obviamente escuchando, comenzaba a irritarme y estaba pensando seriamente en hablar con ella. Edward frunció el seño, al parecer él también había notado su presencia. Gire mi vista alrededor y encontré un cuaderno y un lápiz, una idea se me cruzo por la cabeza, así que tome el cuaderno y el lápiz y lo puse en mis piernas tapando que nadie a excepción de él viera nada, Edward entendió lo que iba a hacer y sonrió

— _La verdad no es nada especial_— escribí mientras él leía, Edward de nuevo alzo ambas cejas sin comprender— _Es solo que me siento incomoda con tanto vampiro extraño, siento que todos me miran y me pongo nerviosa, así que te estoy usando para tomar un respiro_— Edward soltó una risita y se acerco a darme un fuerte abrazo, ese gesto me tomo desprevenida pero aun así le correspondí

— _Bueno al menos me agrada que hayas decidido usarme a mí, yo también me estaba sintiendo bastante incomodo, es la primera vez que la visita de los Denali me pone de esa forma_— escribió con su perfecta caligrafía, luego del abrazo

— ¿Por qué?_— _pregunte con curiosidad, él me miro y sonrió indeciso luego tomo el cuaderno de nuevo

— _Hay bastantes pensamientos que no me agradan_— escribió simplemente

— _¿De quien?_— mi curiosidad aumento, Edward me miro de nuevo indeciso— _¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Tan grave es que no me puedes contar?_—

— _No, es solo que, no se que pensaras al respecto, ni como tomaras las cosas— _

— _Solo dímelo, nunca vas a saber que pienso si no me lo preguntas, recuerda que a mi no me puedes leer la mente_— Edward alzo una ceja divertido

— _No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, lo tengo bastante presente_— escribió riendo, comenzaba a disfrutar esto de conversar a través de un cuaderno, siendo vampiros no teníamos mucha intimidad pues todos podían escuchar lo que hablábamos, pero de este modo nadie se enteraría de nuestra conversación. Edward me miro y soltó un suspiro— bien— dijo y de nuevo empezó a escribir— _los pensamientos de Tanya y Laurent, ellos dos me están haciendo sentir incomodo— _mi curiosidad aumento ¿Tanya?

— _¿Por qué?—_

— _Laurent me tiene irritado con tanto pensamiento obsceno, ha sido bastante difícil estar cerca de él y no descuartizarlo y quemarlo_— escribió frunciendo el seño y yo reí

— _Pero Edward, entonces ¿Cómo has aguantado a Emmett todos estos años? Estoy segura que sus pensamientos son bastante similares cuando esta junto a Rosalie y aun así nunca te has quejado—_

— _Son dos cosas completamente diferentes, el que tenga ese tipo de pensamientos no es lo que me irrita, con quien los tiene, es la parte importante—_ yo me asombre ¿Le gustaría a Edward, Irina? ¿Por eso le disgustaban los pensamientos de Laurent?— No pienses tonterías— me dijo al ver mi expresión

— ¿Entonces?— le pregunte. Edward me miro unos segundos y luego volvió a tomar el cuaderno

— _Los pensamientos de Laurent son contigo— _escribió, yo abrí los ojos asombrada

— ¿En serio?— le dije él asintió— _Ahora entiendo su mirada, con razón me hacia sentir tan extraña_— escribí, pero eso también me hizo pensar, si Edward se molestaba ¿seria porque sentía algo por mi? No, estoy confundiendo las cosas, se que Emmett y Jasper estarían igual si lo supieran, y eso no significa que ellos también puedan sentir algo por mi. Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir desilusionada. Luego recordé algo— _¿Y Tanya?—_ le pregunte, él suspiro y se levanto, tomo el cuaderno y arranco las páginas donde habíamos estado _conversando_, las doblo y se las guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón

— Ven, vamos a dar un paseo— dijo tomando mi mano y ayudándome a levantar yo lo seguí— Aquí podremos hablar mas tranquilos— me dijo cuando ya habíamos pasado el río que rodeaba la casa y cuando nos aseguramos que nadie nos escuchaba. Nos sentamos bajo un árbol y Edward tomo las páginas de su bolsillo y las rompió en millones de pedacitos

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Tanya?— volví a preguntar, Edward me miro antes de hablar

— Creo que ya has notado como te mira— yo asentí

— Ella es quien mas me hace sentir incomoda, siento su mirada fija en mi en todo momento, es como si me estuviera evaluando o algo por el estilo, pero ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en que tu estés incomodo con ella?— le pregunte, aunque yo tenia alguna idea de lo que ella pensaba sobre mí, quería que fuera Edward quien me contara, pues él era quien podía leer mentes

— ¿Recuerdas que una vez te conté que habíamos vivido una temporada en Alaska con unos vampiros amigos?— yo asentí

— Entonces era con los Denali—

— Si, en ese tiempo Tanya me confeso que tenia sentimientos hacia mi— yo me tense, era tal como pensaba— no es que yo no lo supiera ya, pues aunque trataba de disimularlo escondiendo sus pensamientos de mi, no siempre le daba buen resultado— en ese momento agradecí fervientemente que Edward no pudiera leer mis pensamientos o ya sabría de mis sentimientos

— ¿Qué le dijiste?—

— Muy caballerosamente le deje claro que no compartía sus sentimientos y que solo la veía como una amiga— si tuviera corazón se habría acelerado de alegría, se que estaba mal sentirse bien de una situación así pero no podía evitarlo— y aunque me dijo que entendía, todo este tiempo ha guardado la esperanza de que en algún momento le corresponda, pero desde que se entero que habías formado parte de la familia y que fuera justamente yo el que te transformara sus pensamientos son un caos y siempre que estoy cerca me marean—

— ¿Qué es lo que piensa?—

— Ha sacado un montón de conclusiones para saber cual es el motivo de que yo te haya convertido, ha pensando un montón de opciones sobre que somos tu y yo, pues hoy cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar el estruendo de Emmett la interrumpió y no ha tenido oportunidad de preguntártelo— así que eso era lo que iba a preguntar— te mira y te analiza, tus movimientos, tus gestos, tus palabras, todo—

— Si ya me he dado cuenta— Dije sarcástica, él sonrió

— Quiere saber que es lo que vi en ti y no en ella, quiere saber que es lo que sientes por mi y si me mereces, le intriga saber el motivo que me llevo a convertirte, pues según ella el que decidiera transformarte yo personalmente, nos hace tener un vinculo grande a ti y a mi— y era verdad, yo ya había penado en eso, Edward y yo teníamos un vinculo especial, pues su ponzoña había corrido mis venas causando mi transformación— su mente esta hecha un lio y cada que me ve empieza a analizar y analizar y ya ni se molesta en esconder sus pensamientos de mi, así que todo ese enredo me tiene cansado—

— Yo la verdad estoy pensando seriamente en hablar con ella— Edward me miro

— ¿Qué le dirás?—

— La verdad— él me miro para que le explicara— le voy a decir que nosotros solo somos amigos y que yo no puedo ser de ninguna forma su competencia—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto serio

— Porque yo no estoy a tu altura, tu nunca podrías fijarte en alguien como yo, jamás podría merecer a alguien como tu— él frunció el seño

— Bella— dijo mi nombre disgustado— ¿No habíamos hablado ya de ese tema? ¿No te ha quedado claro ya?—

— Vamos Edward, no nos digamos mentiras, es lógico que tu nunca te podrías fijar en alguien como yo—

— ¿Por qué?—

— Te mereces a una chica que sea igual de impresionante que tú, que pueda caminar a tu lado y todos piensen que son la pareja ideal, yo desencajo a tu lado—

— Hasta donde yo se, aquí el que lee mentes soy yo y te aseguro que las personas tienen un concepto totalmente diferente al tuyo. ¿Además no se supone que lo que los demás digan no importa? ¿Qué al que tiene que importarle ese asunto es a mi?—

— Ya lo se pero…— me interrumpió

— ¿Y si yo te digo que estas equivocada?— yo lo mire sin comprender— ¿Y si yo te dijera que soy yo quien piensa que no merezco a alguien como tu y que eres mas que la indicada para mi?—

— ¿A que te refi…?— no pude terminar, Edward me corto con un beso

—*—


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: **__Una visión los hace acudir a su encuentro, un accidente, un vampiro sediento de sangre y la amenaza de morir le otorgan una nueva oportunidad, ¿Qué tan difícil es la eternidad cuando hay una amenaza de venganza, celos y rivalidades? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**ETERNIDAD **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Cinco**

—*—

*-_B-pov-*_

El mundo se detuvo en ese mismo momento, Edward Cullen me estaba besando, y yo no dude dos segundos en responderle, tan rápido como mi velocidad vampírica me lo permitió le cruce los brazos al cuello y le respondí, era simplemente fantástico, nunca ni en mi vida como humana me habían besado, pero no hacia falta besar a otros para decir que Edward era el mejor, que sus labios cálidos para mi y dulces sabían exquisitamente. Acaricie su cabello sedoso y él me aprisiono por la cintura obligándome a sentarme a horcajadas sobe él, agradecí infinitamente el que no necesitáramos aire para respirar pues el beso de verdad se estaba prolongando, no se cuanto tiempo pasamos besándonos, pero luego de un buen rato nos separamos.

Tome una fuerte bocanada de aire, mas para tranquilizarme que para otra cosa, si mi corazón latiera estoy segura que estaría saltando como loco en estos momentos. Sentí las manos de Edward en mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo fijamente.

— Si vas a hablarle a Tanya con la verdad, pues entonces vas a tener que decirle que si no eres competencia para ella es porque ella no entra en el juego, porque para mi, tu eres la única candidata, porque he vivido los suficientes años como para asegurarte que jamás en mi _no_ vida había sentido algo como lo que siento por ti Bella y se que no son suficientes para demostrarte que tu eres lo suficientemente buena para mi, y que soy yo quien se considera poco para ti— esta vez fui yo quien lo beso, pero fue un beso corto

— No digas eso—

— Entonces tu tampoco— me dijo— Bella— volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos— yo te amo— de nuevo si mi corazón tuviera vida, se habría acelerado ante sus palabras— te amo como se que jamás lo hare con nadie y aunque no me puedas corresponder, mis sentimientos no van a cambiar— volví a callarlo con un beso

— Cállate, tu no sabes lo que yo pienso— dije riendo— por eso tengo que decírtelo— él me miro notablemente tenso— por eso me veo en la obligación de aclararte que estoy completamente enamorada de ti, y que si no te lo había dicho antes es porque tenia miedo de tu rechazo— él sonrió

— ¿De verdad?—

— Te lo juro— esta vez fue él quien de nuevo me beso y este beso fue incluso mas largo que el primero

— Se que sonara estúpido— me dijo luego de que nos besáramos— pero ¿Quieres pasar conmigo el resto de la eternidad?— yo lo mire y sonreí

— Es una rara forma de que me pidas ser tu novia pero, después de todo yo nunca he sido muy normal— él sonrió— claro que quiero pasar mi eternidad a tu lado— le dije abrazándolo

Estuvimos juntos lo que quedo de la noche y cuando llego el amanecer decidimos regresar a la casa, pues pronto tendríamos que alistarnos para ir al instituto. Tomados de la mano caminamos por el bosque y en cuanto llegamos cerca a la casa Alice salió corriendo a toda velocidad y nos abrazo.

— ¡Por fin!— chillo de alegría— tuve que hacer hasta lo imposible por esconder mi visión de Edward y no dañarles el momento— dijo brincando

— ¿Ya lo sabias?— le pregunte, ella asintió— ¿Hace cuanto?—

— Desde ayer en la mañana—

— Ya veo a que se debían todas ecuaciones matemáticas mentales— dijo Edward sonriendo

Cuando entramos a la casa la siguiente en felicitarnos fue Esme y Carmen, y así lentamente toda la familia a excepción de Tanya que no se veía por ningún lado, luego de un par de horas nos fuimos al instituto.

—*—

Dos días habían pasado desde la visita de los Denali y desde que Edward y yo éramos novios, me sorprendía a veces pensar que lo seriamos por toda la eternidad, eso era un tiempo considerable, pero el suficiente como para demostrarnos el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. En el instituto habían confirmado sus sospechas en cuanto nos vieron llegar de la mano, y aunque esa vez las habladurías fueron mayores que el día anterior, al día siguiente las cosas se calmaron y como había dicho Rosalie ahora hablaban de mí lo mismo que de ellos, por lo menos ya no era el mayor centro de atención.

Mi amistad con Ángela se había solidificado por decirlo de alguna forma pues hablábamos mas seguido y ella ahora tenia mas confianza para acercarse a nosotros, incluso ayer la habíamos invitado a almorzar con nosotros en la cafetería y aunque a los chicos no les gusto el hecho de que tuvieran que tragarse la comida humana para disimular, a ellos también les había caído bien Ángela. Entre todos los Cullen estábamos ideando algún plan para juntar a Ángela y a Ben, un chico bastante amable y del que según Edward, Ángela estaba enamorada y él también de ella, pero por un par de centímetros de altura no se atrevían a decírselo. Las cosas iban bien y ambos cruzaban más palabras que antes y habían empezado a ser amigos.

— ¡Bella!— me llamo justamente Ángela cuando Edward y yo íbamos hacia el estacionamiento— Hola Edward— lo saludo cuando llego cerca a nosotros

— Hola Ángela— respondió Edward, yo solo le sonreí

— Quería hacerles una invitación a ustedes dos— dijo algo tímida, vi a Edward alzar ambas cejas, él ya había leído sus pensamientos y ya sabía que nos iba a proponer

— ¿Sobre que?— la apure curiosa yo también quería saberlo

— Ben estaba haciendo un plan para ir de campamento y me invito, dijo que podía llevar los amigos que quisiera y bueno pensé en ustedes— dijo algo nerviosa y sonriendo cuando mencionó a Ben. Yo mire a Edward

— ¿Podemos ir?— le pregunte, Edward alzo ambas cejas

— ¿De verdad quieres ir?— yo asentí

— Siempre quise ir de campamento pero como no tenía muchos amigos en el anterior instituto no iba porque no me invitaban— Edward me abrazo y beso mi mejilla

— Entonces iremos— le dijo a Ángela, yo sonreí emocionada y le di un beso rápido en los labios

— ¡Gracias!—

— No tienes que agradecerme—

— ¡Que bien!— se alegro Ángela— es este fin de semana, nos vamos el viernes en la noche y regresaríamos el domingo sobre el crepúsculo—

— Cuenta con nosotros— le dije animada

— Bien entonces cuento con ustedes, nos vemos chicos, le prometí a Ben que nos iríamos juntos— Edward y yo reímos y ella se sonrojo antes de irse

— ¡Tenemos que ir de compras!— chillo Alice en cuanto llegamos al estacionamiento

— ¿Y ahora porque?— pregunto Emmett

— Bella y Edward van de campamento, Bella necesita ropa adecuada— dijo emocionada— así que Edward, te llevaras a los chicos en tu auto, Bella se viene conmigo en el auto de Rosalie, iremos a Port Ángeles— dijo emocionada y sin esperar respuesta de Edward me introdujo en el auto junto a Rosalie

Estuvimos todo el resto de la tarde de tienda en tienda, Alice dijo que compraríamos ropa para el campamento pero la verdad es que compro todo tipo de ropa con la escusa de que estando en el centro comercial había que aprovechar y surtir el armario, como si ya no tuviéramos suficiente ropa. Cuando Alice quedo satisfecha de las compras regresamos a Forks, hoy yo tenia un humor especial, pues los Denali por fin regresarían a Alaska y la paz y tranquilidad de la casa volvería. Cuando llegamos los Denali estaban alistándose para marchar, sorpresivamente Tanya nos estaba esperando en el porche de la puerta y cuando nos bajamos se acerco a mi.

— Bella ¿Podemos hablar?— me pidió, aunque ahora hablábamos un poco mas, siempre era por algún tema que pusieran en general y cuando estábamos varios reunidos, ninguna se había atrevido a buscar a la tora para charlar y tampoco es que tuviéramos algún tema en común o tal vez si

— Claro— dije simplemente, las chicas se disculparon con que iban a entrar los paquetes y nos dejaron solas. Ambas empezamos a caminar hacia el bosque para buscar algo de privacidad, el corto camino lo hicimos en silencio y así permanecimos un tiempo mas solo observando el alrededor, ninguna se animaba a hablar y yo la verdad no sabia sobre que conversarle

— Perdóname— dijo al final, yo la mire asombrada

— ¿Por qué?— le pregunte sin comprender

— Por haberme portado como una niña humana he infantil, me avergüenzo de mi misma, no pareciera que tuviera mas de medio sigo de vida, pero supongo que estoy celosa— dijo sonriendo con melancolía

— No tienes porque pedirme perdón, no has hecho nada malo—

— Tal vez, pero aun así siento que debía decírtelo, no te pido que me comprendas, pero fue un golpe bastante duro para mí verte con Edward, aunque estoy al tanto de que él no corresponde y nunca corresponderá mis sentimientos, verlo con alguien es mucho más difícil, porque ya es un hecho de que no es para mí—

— Lo siento— dije sintiéndome mal por ella, yo estando en su lugar estaría devastada. Ella sonrió

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? Antes deberías sentirte orgullosa y feliz de que Edward se haya fijado en ti y de que corresponda tus sentimientos, porque si algo he notado este tiempo es que lo quieres tanto como él a ti y eso me alegra, al menos se que esta con alguien que lo hace feliz ¿Sabes? Esta muy cambiado—

— ¿En que sentido?— pregunte con curiosidad

— Edward era más retraído, era amargado por decirlo de alguna forma, pero ahora lo veo reír tan seguido, se ve de tan buen humor que me sorprende, pero todo eso ha sido gracias a ti— yo no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, me gustaba que lo haya ayudado en algo bueno— así que por eso estoy feliz, me agradas Bella, tal vez no me he portado como se debe, pero no te guardo ningún rencor y espero que tu a mi tampoco, solo quiero que no vayas a hacerlo sufrir, se que el amor de vampiros es muy fuerte y eterno pero si le haces algo y aunque se que él no dejaría de sentir nada por ti ni aunque no estén juntos, yo estaré ahí para consolarlo—

— Nunca podría hacer algo que le cause daño y mucho menos pienso separarme de él, estaré a su lado tanto como Edward me lo permita— dije seriamente

— Lo se, incluso fue lo mismo que él me dijo— me explico— también le pedí disculpas, aproveche el que ustedes no estaban para poder hablar con calma, así que por lo menos me siento tranquila de haber solucionado esto, si no me hubiera ido sintiéndome mal conmigo misma— yo le sonreí— se que suena estúpido pero ¿amigas?— dijo tendiéndome la mano, yo volví a sonreír pero no tome su mano, le di una brazo

— Amigas— ella se sorprendió al comienzo pero respondió mi abrazo

— En verdad eres asombrosa Bella, todo una caja de sorpresas. Sera mejor que regresemos— dijo cuando terminamos el abrazo— pronto es hora de irnos y Carmen y Kate deben estar preguntándose donde estoy— yo asentí y regresamos a la casa en silencio, pero esta vez era agradable

Media hora después los Denali se habían marchado y Esme y Carlisle habían ido con ellos hasta el aeropuerto de Seattle para despedirlos.

— ¿Qué hablaste con Tanya?— me pregunto Edward mientras me abrazaba por la espalda

— ¿Qué hablaste tú con ella?— le regrese la pregunta

— Se disculpo por su actitud y me deseo suerte contigo, lo hacia de corazón, eso fue lo que mas me agrado, incluso se siente mas tranquila consigo misma porque según pude leer en su mente, él que yo te tenga, la anima a ella a seguir adelante y buscar su propia felicidad en otra parte, espero lo haga pronto— dijo calmado

— Yo también, es una buena chica, a mi me dijo básicamente lo mismo, solo me advirtió que si te hacia daño ella te consolaría— Edward sonrió— Creo que eso va a ser imposible, yo no pienso hacerte daño y mucho menos voy a permitir que alguien te consuele— dije girándome a abrazarlo, lentamente nuestros rostros se acercaron y nos dimos un beso cálido

— ¡Oh! Mis ojos— grito Emmett dramático— he perdido la inocencia— comento riendo

— Emmett, pero si tu inocencia esta perdida hace muchas décadas, dudo incluso que algo pueda sorprenderte— le dije, él solo sonrió

— En eso si tienes razón, cuando quieran les doy clases, no duden en recurrir a mí, yo solucionare sus dudas— dijo dándose aires de doctor, Edward y yo reímos

— ¡Emmett!— se escucho la voz seductora de Rosalie desde arriba

— Bien, creo que es hora de poner en práctica mi experiencia— dijo guiñadnos un ojo y a velocidad vampírica se fue del lugar

— Ven, quiero mostrarte algo— dijo Edward tomando mi mano y saliendo de la casa

— ¿A dónde vamos?—

— Ya lo sabrás—

— Odio las sorpresas Edward— él me ignoro y no dijo más palabra en todo el camino

Después de quince minutos de caminar casi a paso humano, llegamos a una estupenda casa en medio del bosque.

— ¿Y esto?—

— Es mi sorpresa, le pedí a Esme que la remodelara para nosotros, aunque no ha comenzado aun, quería mostrártela y no aguante a que estuviera lista— dijo riendo mientras abría la puerta, la casita era divina y estaba hecha en piedra, aunque tenia algunas partes que se veían descuidados y gastados, seguía siendo muy bonita

— Está hermosa Edward— dije emocionada— ¿Pero, porque es mi sorpresa?—

— Es para nosotros, me gustaría que pasáramos un tiempo aquí de vez en cuando así que por eso le pedí a Esme que la remodelara— yo me lance a abrazarlo

— Gracias, esta muy linda—

— No tanto como tu— dijo besándome mientras reía

Como era de esperarse le respondí el beso y rápidamente estábamos besándonos de forma desesperada y apasionada, de un momento al otro y sin saber como, resulte abrazando a Edward con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y él sosteniéndome por las caderas, entonces ahí comprendí lo que quería.

— Edward— lo llame casi en un susurro

— Dime— dijo volviéndome a besar, yo sonreí contra sus labios

— ¿Hay alguna cama aquí?— Edward dejo de besarme de golpe y abrió los ojos asombrado

— ¿Qué?—

— No lo repetiré— dije algo avergonzada

— Si la hay, pero Bella— antes de que continuara lo bese de nuevo

— ¿No quieres?— le pregunte algo nerviosa, tal vez Edward no sentía ese tipo de deseo por mi, al parecer entendió lo que pensaba porque volvió a besarme

— No es eso— dijo besándome de nuevo— claro que quiero, pero…—

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?— volví a preguntar

— Yo… no se, es que… nunca lo he hecho y… — dijo nervioso y algo avergonzado

— Yo tampoco— volví a cortarle— incluso mi primer beso fue contigo— él sonrió con ironía

— El mío también—

— ¿No te gustaría que esta también fuera nuestra primera vez juntos en algo?— él suspiro

— No hay nadie más con quien quisiera que pasara Bella— dijo serio— es solo que, no quiero apresurar nada y cometer algún error—

— Esto no seria un error Edward— le insistí— estar contigo seria lo mas maravilloso— esta vez él no contesto, se quedo mirándome largo rato y al final me dio un beso apasionado y con eso me dejo claro que continuaríamos

Edward me guio aun besándome hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa, estaba poco amueblada pero tenia lo que necesitábamos, _la cama,_ pues aunque siendo vampiros no la necesitábamos, quería que mi primera vez fuera especial y no podía concebir la idea de hacer el amor por primera vez con Edward en cualquier otra parte.

Lentamente Edward me deposito en la cama y se situó sobre mí, continuamos besándonos apasionada y lentamente, de igual forma empezamos con las caricias y con cuidado nos quitamos la ropa, no tardamos en sentir nuestra piel desnuda rozar entre si, en admirar y tocar cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos, teníamos toda la eternidad para amarnos, pero hoy daríamos un paso mas allá en nuestra relación así que haríamos como si no hubiera un mañana. Sentí a Edward besarme el cuello y bajar lentamente por el, hasta pasar en medio de mis pechos y llegar al ombligo, sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo, acariciaba mis piernas y mis pechos con tanta delicadeza como si me fuera a romper. Aunque para los humanos éramos fríos y de piel dura, entre nosotros sentíamos la piel cálida y suave.

Luego de un rato de sus caricias, decidí cambiar de papel y lo tumbe en la cama sentándome sobre su vientre e inclinándome a besarlo en los labios, nos miramos fijamente antes de que yo imitara sus anteriores movimientos y bajara por su cuello repartiendo besos húmedos por donde pasaba, bese todo su magnifico pecho y acaricie su abdomen y brazos todo lo que pude. Después Edward regreso a nuestras posiciones originales colocándose él sobre mí y besándome con pasión mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

— Te amo Bella— me dijo mirándome fijamente

— Yo también te amo Edward y lo hare por toda la eternidad—

Sentí como Edward iba entrando en mí lentamente y con cuidado, nuestras miradas estuvieron conectadas todo el tiempo y cuando por fin entro por completo compartimos un beso mas cariñoso que apasionado. A partir de ese momento yo era suya y él era mío, éramos uno solo para siempre, jamás me alejaría de su lado y no permitiría que nadie lo alejara del mío. Íbamos a estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

Edward empezó a moverse poco a poco y las sanaciones me fueron invadiendo cada tanto, le cruce los brazos al cuello y lo bese con desesperación, él entendió mi mensaje y fue aumentando el ritmo cada vez mas. Nuestros jadeos y suspiros se escuchaban fuertemente por toda la casa y ahí agradecí el estar tan lejos de la casa de los Cullen, porque aunque siendo vampiros teníamos oídos agudos, estoy segura que siendo humanos en estos momentos también nos escucharían a una larga distancia.

Continuamos moviéndonos ambos por mucho rato mientras compartíamos besos, caricias e incluso palabras de amor cada que nuestra agitación nos lo permitía, cuando sentí que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo y que era Edward quien me estaba llevando hasta allí, me aferre a él con fuerza y gemí fuertemente cuando llego el clímax, de haber sido humano lo habría dejado sordo, pero al parecer eso lo incentivo porque dando un par de embestidas mas y soltando un gemido ronco que aunque no fue tan fuerte como el mío, no dejaba de ser intenso, cayo sobre mi con la respiración agitada y aun recuperando el aliento, era la primera vez que lo veía tan agitado y exaltado y me encantaba saber que yo había ayudado a provocar eso. Cuando nuestra respiración estaba mas regular, nos besamos con pasión, segundos después nos acomodamos en la cama abrazados y tapamos nuestra desnudez con las sabanas.

Estuvimos en un silencio cómodo por un rato, luego empezamos a hablar de varios temas y al final volvimos a hacer el amor un par de veces mas hasta que llego el amanecer. Antes de ir a la casa por los chicos para ir al instituto, decidimos darnos una ducha rápida y aunque no la necesitábamos, ambos nos sentimos mejor luego de tomarla.

— ¡Aja! Volvieron los tortolitos— comento como era de esperarse Emmett, yo me avergoncé y esta era la milésima vez que agradecía no ser humana o estaría roja como una fresa madura— yo pensé que se quedarían haciendo sus cosas unos días mas— dijo riendo

— ¡Cállate Emmett!— le regaño Edward, aunque claramente se notaba que también estaba algo avergonzado y bastante incomodo

Emmett sonrió con malicia y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para continuar molestando cuando Rose apareció en la sala y dándole una mirada de advertencia lo hizo callar. Luego nos dio una sonrisa de disculpa y nos giño un ojo. Esto de verdad era frustrante, ¡no podíamos tener secretos! Lo peor de todo es que estoy segura que Alice tuvo alguna visión sobre lo sucedido, solo espero que no haya visto alguna parte vergonzosa, aunque en cierto modo Edward les leía la mente así que imagino que a él también le habrá tocado ver algo de mas en algunas ocasiones, lo que significa que estaban a mano. Alice y Jasper aparecieron segundos después, agradecí mentalmente a Jasper por ser el único que se comportara serio y no sacara a relucir el tema ni nos diera miradas inquisitivas, pues Alice poco le falto para hacer los comentarios de Emmett, nos saludo con una sonrisa picara y nos miraba como diciendo _"lo se todo"_ además había dicho que ese presentimiento de salvarme la vida había sido porque yo estaba destinada para su hermano, y que le debíamos una grande. No se lo podía negar, tenia toda la razón.

Pude respirar tranquila cuando subimos al Volvo para ir al instituto, jamás había estado tan animada para ir a clases y estar lejos de mis _hermanos_.

—*—


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: **__Una visión los hace acudir a su encuentro, un accidente, un vampiro sediento de sangre y la amenaza de morir le otorgan una nueva oportunidad, ¿Qué tan difícil es la eternidad cuando hay una amenaza de venganza, celos y rivalidades? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**ETERNIDAD **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Seis**

—*—

*-_B-pov-*_

Lo que quedaba de la semana pasó rápido, ayer habíamos ido a cazar, pues hoy saldríamos para el campamento, era la primera vez que estaba tan entusiasmada con algo, Edward y yo habíamos empacado un par de maletas con lo supuestamente necesario para acampar y para disimular ser humanos normales, él solo estaba cargando todas las maletas sin esfuerzo, así que cuando llegáramos al campamento insistiría en ayudarle con un par para disimular.

— ¡Bella, Edward!— grito emocionada Ángela cuando nos vio llegar y se lanzo a abrazarme, ambas habíamos tomado esas confianzas y ella se estaba abriendo un poco mas a nosotros así que esas demostraciones de afecto eran comunes, aunque solo conmigo, Edward simplemente la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla y hay que resaltar que por eso era la envidia de casi todo el instituto. Aun me sorprende el que ella no sospechara nada al sentir nuestra piel fría, Edward me había dicho que aunque se le hizo raro al comienzo, no pensó mucho en el asunto y considero que no era de su incumbencia así que lo dejo pasar, era una chica realmente inteligente— Que bueno que llegaron, yo pensé que al final no vendrían—

— Te prometí que lo haríamos— le dije, ella sonrió y me tomo de la mano

— Vengan, vamos a reunirnos con los demás para ver como nos distribuimos hasta el campamento— dijo jalándome a mi y a la vez a Edward hasta donde estaban, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley y Ben Cheney, aunque ni a Edward ni a mi nos caían bien los cinco primeros, él hacia el esfuerzo por mi y yo por Ángela, aunque de verdad estaba entusiasmada con la idea del campamento

— Hola— nos saludo Ben, Edward y yo respondimos de igual forma— Estábamos discutiendo en como nos repartiríamos para ir hasta el campamento, pues si vamos todos en la furgoneta estaremos algo apretados—

— Definitivamente me voy en mi auto— dijo Edward rápidamente, él odiaba conducir a baja velocidad y si se iba en el auto de algún humano _moriría_ de desesperación— Ángela y tu pueden venir con Bella y conmigo, así ya tenemos un grupo listo— le dijo a Ben

— Me parece bien— dijo Ángela, vi la expresión de envidia de Jessica, esa chica me irritaba demasiado, era demasiado engreída y envidiosa, no se como la soportaba Ángela

— Entonces los demás pueden irse en la furgoneta de Tyler— dijo Ben, los demás asintieron

Subimos de nuevo al Volvo de Edward con Ben y Ángela atrás, puse algo de música de Muse para ambientar el camino hasta el campamento. Íbamos por la carretera y habíamos perdido de vista la camioneta de Tyler, mire a los chicos atrás y ambos tenían cara de espanto, Ben le estaba tomando la mano a Ángela que estaba tan blanca como un papel, no comprendí lo que pasaba hasta que no vi que Edward iba a mas de ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora.

— ¡Edward baja la velocidad!— exclame, Edward rápidamente soltó el acelerador y se fijo en el aspecto de nuestros acompañantes

— Lo siento— dijo de verdad— acostumbro manejar rápido y olvido que ustedes no están acostumbrados a la velocidad— Ben se rio y Ángela soltó un suspiro de alivio

— No hay problema Edward— dijo Ben— pero deberías pensar seriamente en inscribirte a la Formula Uno, no se como esta Bella acostumbrada— todos reímos, aunque Ángela aun se veía pálida

— Ángela ¿estas bien?— le pregunte al verla casi tan blanca como nosotros

— Solo estoy algo mareada— comento en un susurro, Edward se orillo y paro el auto

— Lo siento Ángela no era mi intención— ella solo negó— Va a vomitar— volvió a decir Edward rápidamente e imagine que había leído en su mente su estado real

Ben se apresuro rápidamente a sacarla del auto y Edward y yo lo seguimos, yo tome a Ángela y la lleve a un costado de la carretera para que vomitara tranquila, en mis tiempos de humana me había mareado viajando en coche así que sabia bien que hacer, cuando termino puse mi mano sobre su frente y ella suspiro aliviada por mi contacto frio, luego le pasamos un tarro con agua para que se lavara un poco y se refrescara.

— ¿Estas mejor?— pregunto Ben preocupado, ella asintió

— Continuemos, fue un simple mareo— respondió, nosotros asentimos y subimos al auto

— Con cuidado Edward ¿No quieres que maneje yo?— le dije

— No hace falta, prometo que iré a una velocidad normal— dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca ante la idea de manejar como humano, pero de verdad se había preocupado por Ángela así que a la larga no seria mucho esfuerzo

Y tal como dijo Edward, cumplió su palabra y el transcurso hasta el campamento lo hicimos a una velocidad normal, aunque a Ángela le termino de ir mejor pues Ben la había hecho recostarse en el asiento trasero usando sus piernas de almohada para que no se mareara de nuevo. Ella debía estar muy feliz. Cuando llegamos, bajamos del auto y Ben nos explico un poco el campamento pues aun no llegaban los demás, había unas pequeñas cabañas en las que nos quedaríamos por parejas y Edward y yo agradecimos eso pues compartir cabaña con alguien más y tener que fingir que dormíamos debía ser bastante irritante.

Llevamos nuestro equipaje hasta la cabaña y nos quedamos de reunir un par de horas después, para darles tiempo a los demás de llegar y acomodarse también. Yo miraba todo emocionada pues era la primera vez que acampaba y hacerlo junto a Edward era la mejor parte.

— Pareces una niña de cinco años— me dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda

— No puedo evitarlo— dije riendo— siempre quise venir a un campamento pero nunca había tenido la posibilidad—

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? De ser así hubiéramos hecho esto hace tiempo—

— Nunca había salido el tema y la verdad solo me acorde cuando Ángela hablo de ello, así que por lo menos ya estamos aquí— él me dio un beso en los labios

— Sera mejor que salgamos, todos ya están reuniéndose afuera— yo asentí y tomados de las manos salimos de la cabaña

Cuando salimos Ben estaba organizándonos para darnos un pequeño tour cerca del lugar para que supiéramos donde estaba cada cosa y hasta donde podíamos cruzar y las partes prohibidas para acampar, aunque Edward y yo no lo necesitábamos era lógico que debíamos actuar normal y _prestar atención_ a su explicación.

Al final decidieron armar la famosa fogata así que Edward y yo nos ofrecimos a traer la leña, estuvimos un rato en la fogata hablando mas que nada con Ángela y Ben y riendo de vez en cuando de las ocurrencias de Jessica y Mike para llamar la atención, el segundo estaba haciendo perder lentamente la paciencia de Edward pues según él, su mente era igual a la de Jessica y ambos aunque eran _novios_ estaban intentando acercarse a Edward y a mi respectivamente para tratar de _conquistarnos_. Cuando sentí que Edward estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para perder los estribos y saltarle al cuello a Mike en cualquier momento, entonces propuse retirarnos a _dormir_ y descansar, los demás hicieron lo mismo, así que apagando la fogata todos se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas.

Esa noche intente consentir a Edward todo lo que pude con la escusa de tranquilizarlo y calmarlo, pero a la final había terminado siendo seducida por él y gustosa lo dejaba hacerlo, así que nuevamente hicimos el amor toda la noche, aunque esta vez tuvimos que controlarnos un poco pues no queríamos que los humanos nos escucharan.

Al día siguiente, habían armado una excursión por los alrededores y habíamos decidido hacer un picnic junto al río, se habían cambiado la ropa por bañadores y aunque no había sol el día no estaba tan frio, así que nadar en el río era una buena opción.

— ¿Ustedes no piensan entrar?— nos pregunto Ángela al vernos sentados bajo un árbol nada mas que apreciando el lugar y charlando tranquilos

— Tal vez luego— dije como escusa

— Ve tranquila a disfrutar con Ben— le dijo Edward de manera inquisidora, Ángela se puso roja como una fresa, yo reí— nosotros daremos un paseo por los alrededores, así que si tardanos no te preocupes, regresen tranquilos—

— ¿Van a ir solos? Pero se pueden perder— comento algo alarmada

— ¿Olvidas que los Cullen son expertos en acampar y todo eso?— le dije yo— No nos vamos a perder, no te preocupes—

— Es cierto— dijo sonriendo— entonces vayan con cuidado, si algo pasa me llamas al móvil— yo asentí, aunque dudo que el móvil tenga señal en este lugar. Edward se levanto y tomando mi mano empezamos a caminar hacia el bosque

Habíamos caminado bastante tiempo por lo que estábamos realmente lejos del campamento, subimos a uno de los arboles mas altos desde donde se podía apreciar todo el lugar, era una vista maravillosa, además ahí si daba un poco de sol, y ya que estábamos lejos de los humanos podíamos estar expuestos con tranquilidad. Hacia mucho que no estaba bajo el sol, y me encantaba, era una ironía de la vida que siendo humana detestara todo lo frio, había amado el sol contra mi piel y los climas cálidos y ahora toda yo era fría, vivía rodeada de la humedad y estaba condenada de por vida a huirle al sol. Un fuerte y horrible olor me distrajo de mis pensamientos, sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado e inevitablemente mis sentidos se pusieron alerta.

— ¿Qué es ese olor Edward?— le pregunte mirando a todos lados, Edward tenia una expresión completamente seria

— Quédate aquí— me dijo más como una orden

— ¿A dónde vas?— pregunte alarmada, no me gustaba como se estaban poniendo las cosas

— Solo quédate aquí y espérame, no tardare nada— y sin decirme nada mas salto del gigantesco árbol

— Ah… Cullen— sentí que decía una voz fuerte

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— dijo otra que se me hacia vagamente familiar aunque no se de donde

— No estoy pisando su territorio así que en otro lugar soy libre de ir a donde me plazca— dijo Edward cortante

— No provoques Cullen, si me doy cuenta que están viniendo a otros territorios a alimentarte de humanos, entonces considerare una violación al tratado— dijo la primera voz

— Saben perfectamente que nosotros no nos alimentamos de humanos, estoy aquí en un campamento del instituto—

— Pero no hay nadie cerca— dijo otra voz desconocida

— Simplemente salí a caminar, pero no tengo porque dar más explicaciones perro— volvió a decir Edward con voz fría. Escuche varios rugidos que me pusieron los sentidos alerta y sin esperar más salte del árbol cayendo de pie junto a Edward

Lo que vi no lo pude creer, habían tres chicos mas o menos de mi edad de humana, todos muy altos y musculosos, con la piel morena y sin camisa, dos de ellos me daban la espalda y trataban de calmar al tercero que estaba teniendo convulsiones y rugía como un animal, lo llamaban por su nombre y le gritaban que se calmara, se llamaba Paul.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward?— pregunte, él me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia su espalda poniéndose delante de mi de manera protectora

— Hombres lobo— me dijo y yo recordé el tratado del que Edward me había hablado cuando estaba enseñándome esto de ser vampira, los Cullen tenían un tratado con los nativos de la reserva La Push quienes eran descendientes de los lobos, no podíamos cruzar a su territorio, ni ellos al nuestro, si mordíamos a algún humano el tratado se rompía y habría guerra. Como yo ahora era una mas de los Cullen entonces debía atenerme también al tratado

— Pero no hemos roto ninguna regla, ni siquiera estamos en su territorio— exclame

— Si, pero como te había dicho, los licántropos son bastante sensibles y pierden los estribos con facilidad— comento con ironía pero aun con su posición de defensa, en ese momento los tres licántropos se giraron a ver a Edward con desprecio luego de que el dichoso Paul se hubiera calmado

— ¡Cállate Cullen no ayudas en nada!— le grito el que tenia aspecto mayor

— No es mi culpa que no los puedas controlar, tu eres el jefe yo no tengo nada que ver con su estado de humor, como te dije, no hemos roto ninguna regla— al Edward decir la palabra hemos, los tres licántropos se fijaron en mi

— ¿Quién es ella?— pregunto de nuevo el que Edward había mencionado como el jefe

— Mi pareja— dijo Edward de manera fría, su tono era algo diferente a las veces anteriores, esta vez se notaba más rabioso, parecía receloso— Es la nueva integrante de la familia—

— Espero que le hayas explicado bien las cosas— comento de nuevo el jefe

— No hace falta que lo recuerdes, ella ya lo sabe— le respondió Edward

— ¿Bella?— escuche que me llamaban y me gire a ver quien era, pues tenia toda mi atención en el jefe de los licántropos, cuando me fije en quien me hablaba no lo podía creer

— ¿Jacob?— pregunte reconociéndolo

— ¿La conoces?— le pregunto el jefe a Jacob

— Es la hija de Charlie, te conté que ellos iban a venir a Forks pero perdimos contacto, Charlie iba a ser el jefe de policía, pero desaparecieron— dijo aun sorprendido, luego se giro furioso hacia Edward— ¡Mataste a sus padres solo para convertirla!— le grito y su respiración empezó a acelerarse, los dos licántropos estaban también alerta para atacar

— No y no tengo porque darte explicaciones— dijo Edward reanudando sus sentidos de alerta

— ¡Mientes! ¡Violaron el tratado!— volvió a gritar Jacob— ¡La convertiste en uno de ustedes!— grito y segundos después estaba convertido en un gigantesco lobo marrón

Edward uso su fuerza y me empujo lejos de él, justo en el momento en el que Jacob se lanzaba a atacarlo, haciéndome chocar contra un árbol y partirlo a la mitad. Me levante lo más rápido que pude y vi que Edward lo esquivo sin problema, pero los otros dos ya estaban convertidos en lobos, y estaban listos para lanzarse contra él, sin pensarlo mas, corrí hasta ellos y me puse en medio, cubriendo a Edward, las garras de Jacob traspasaron la piel de mi vientre haciéndome sentir un fuerte dolor. Vi como Edward lo empujaba con fuerza separándolo rápidamente de mí y haciéndolo colisionar con los otros dos lobos, me tomo en sus brazos y se alejo un par de pasos aun conservando su posición de ataque.

— ¡Bella!— exclamo asustado— ¿Pero que demonios tienes en la cabeza? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— me regaño

Pero no tuve tiempo de responder porque vi al lobo negro que, si no estaba mal era Sam el jefe, levantarse y correr hacia nosotros, rápidamente me zafe de los brazos de Edward y me pare disponiéndome a pelear, aunque las heridas me dolían un poco, aun podía estar tranquilamente en pie, pero de nuevo Edward me jalo tras él y me cubrió con su cuerpo. El lobo estaba cerca de nosotros y estaba a punto de atacar cuando un fuerte aullido se escucho y él se paro en seco, gire mi vista y vi que el lobo que aullaba era Jacob. Sam giro la cabeza hacia él y ambos se miraron fijamente.

— Yo no pienso atacarlos— les dijo Edward luego de un rato de silencio, Sam se giro rápidamente hacia Edward y lo miro detenidamente— Puedo leer la mente— le explico, al parecer los lobos estaban teniendo alguna comunicación entre ellos y Sam se sorprendió que Edward pudiera saberlo— Aunque fueron ustedes los que atacaron primero, yo solo me voy a defender si lo hacen de nuevo— volvió a explicarle Edward, Sam lo miraba detenidamente e imagino que le estaba diciendo algo— Están equivocados, yo no mate a los padres de Bella— Jacob gruño

— ¡Basta!— grite, todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi— No me excluyan de la conversación, esto tiene que ver conmigo, así que exijo saber de que hablan— Sam miro a Edward

— No confían en mi— me dijo Edward— no van a des transformarse porque piensa que los vamos a atacar—

— ¡Eso es absurdo!— volví a exclamar, sentí un tirón en las heridas de mi vientre y rápidamente Edward estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome de la cintura— además ustedes empezaron atacando primero, aquí quienes debemos tener desconfianza somos nosotros, si quieren aclarar el asunto, entonces tendrá que ser de alguna forma que nos podamos entender todos, yo personalmente les diré que paso con mis padres y conmigo, pero de esta forma no se va a poder— hubo silencio— Jacob— dije hacia su dirección— hazlo al menos por la amistad que decías teníamos y porque fuiste tu él que me ha atacado hoy sin esperar explicaciones— de nuevo hubo silencio pero vi a Sam girar la cabeza hacia Jacob, luego empezaron a retirarse

— ¿A dónde van?— le pregunte a Edward

— A transformarse de nuevo, pronto volverá. ¿Cómo estas?— me pregunto preocupado— Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso Isabella, nunca se te ocurra repetirlo de nuevo— me dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos

— Estoy bien, ¿Pero que querías? ¿Que me quedara quieta viendo como te atacaban? Si tú hubieras estado en mi posición habrías hecho lo mismo, así que no puedes culparme de nada— Edward me silencio con un beso fuerte

— Déjame ver como están tus heridas— dijo levantando la desgarrada blusa, estaba que se caía a pedazos, incluso se me podía ver un poco el sujetador— al menos solo fueron unos rasguños— suspiro aliviado

— Te lo dije, no es nada— Edward empezó a desabotonarse la camisa

— Póntela— dijo tendiéndomela y dejando su maravilloso torso descubierto. Yo rápidamente me quite mi blusa y tirándola al suelo tome la de Edward y empecé a ponérmela mientras le agradecía con una sonrisa, él me ayudo a abrocharla

Edward estaba terminando con los últimos botones cuando los licántropos aparecieron, cuando termino de abrocharme la camisa, me tomo de la mano mientras se giraba hacia ellos. Jacob nos miraba detalladamente, se fijaba en nuestras manos entrelazadas tal y como lo había hecho Tanya. Jacob había sido uno de los pocos amigos que había tenido siendo humana, pero vivíamos demasiado lejos por lo cual solo nos veíamos muy de vez en cuando en algunas vacaciones en las que su padre lo llevaba a nuestra casa pues él y Charlie eran muy buenos amigos, Jacob era demasiado obvio y por ello yo estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia mi, pero como yo solo podía verlo como a un amigo, siempre lo trate como tal y nunca intente darle ánimos en nada, y él tampoco había puesto el tema así que nunca lo hablamos. Cuando Edward me había contado sobre La Push yo no había recordado que ahí vivía Jacob, tal vez el hecho de que mis recuerdos como humana fueran borrosos tenía algo que ver o es que simplemente estando junto a Edward me olvidaba del resto del mundo. Aun así, jamás me hubiera imagino que mi amigo de la infancia fuera un licántropo.

— Lo siento Bella— dijo Jacob en un susurro, pero con mi odio lo escuche perfectamente— No era mi intención herirte, cuando te vi fue demasiado tarde—

— ¿Qué importancia tiene si fui yo o no? Igual ibas a atacar a Edward y sin fundamentos, fueron ustedes los que violaron el dichoso tratado— le dije algo disgustada, yo se lo impulsivo que es Jacob y en cierto modo entendía sus reacciones, pero el solo hecho de pensar que por culpa de de ello Edward pudo resultar herido, mi humor se ponía negro— Y tu que eres el jefe— dije refiriéndome a Sam— deberías aprender a controlarlos mas y a hacer buenos juicios, no puedes dejar que vayan atacando a los demás por simples conclusiones y encima de todo ayudarlo— Sam frunció el seño— Ahora entiendo porque dicen que los licántropos son peligrosos y pierden el control con facilidad— Paul bufo

— ¿Vas a hablar sobre lo que nos importa o me vas a dar un discurso?— comento Sam disgustado

— Ya hice lo segundo, así que supongo tendré que hacer lo primero— él volvió a fruncir el seño, Edward estuvo todo el tiempo tomando mi mano a mi lado y alerta ante cualquier movimiento— Charlie, Renee y yo veníamos hacia Forks hace unos cuantos meses, en plena carretera un vampiro que no tenia nada que ver con los Cullen nos ataco y mato a mis padres, Edward y Alice llegaron justo cuando iba a ser mi turno e impidieron que hiciera lo mismo conmigo, pero por el accidente con el auto yo estaba muriendo y Edward lo único que hizo fue salvarme de morir— explique

— Aun así mordió a un humano y eso es violar el tratado— comento Paul y yo lo fulmine con la mirada

— No creo que se deba tomar como violación al hecho de que me preguntara antes de hacerlo y que yo le respondiera que si— sentí a Edward apretar mi mano, pues directamente yo no le había dado respuesta a su pregunta en esa ocasión, pero ellos no tenían porque saberlo y aunque era una mala mentirosa esta vez tenia que hacerlo bien— Además Edward no me mordió para alimentarse, lo único que hizo fue salvarme—

— ¿En verdad te lo pregunto?— me comento Jacob, yo asentí— ¡¿Y dijiste que si?!— exclamo sorprendido

— Si, aunque al parecer te hubiera gustado mas verme cuatro metros bajo tierra Jacob, pero para tu desilusión acepte su propuesta y esto soy ahora—

— Yo no quise decir eso— comento algo avergonzado

— Eso diste a entender— respondí

— Siendo así— empezó Sam— Entonces el tratado aun esta intacto, si te mordió solo para salvarte entonces no le veo relevancia, disculpen nuestra actitud— dijo arrastrando las palabras, claramente se notaba que no estaba nada arrepentido y si se disculpaba era porque el claramente sabia que al habernos atacado así, nosotros teníamos la escusa perfecta de empezar alguna guerra. _Como si eso fuera algo que quisiéramos_

— Bien, si todo queda claro, entonces nos vamos— dijo Edward y dando un pequeño asentimiento como despedida me jalo con él por el bosque de regreso al campamento, yo me despedí de igual forma y de lejos vi que Jacob tenia una expresión algo arrepentida, Edward me tomo por sorpresa al alzarme en brazos y caminar cargando conmigo

— Puedo caminar sola Edward— dije algo bajito pero aun así los lobos escucharían, según me conto Edward, tenían un oído agudo como el nuestro

— No importa, igual te voy a llevar y es una pena pero regresaremos ahora mismo a Forks, quiero que Carlisle te revise—

— Estoy bien Edward…— no termine pues una mirada severa de su parte me hizo callar— Bien, regresaremos y dejare que Carlisle me revise— Edward sonrió y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios, luego aumento un poco la velocidad y empezó a correr conmigo en brazos

— No sabia que te relacionabas con licántropos— dijo cuando estábamos bastante lejos de ellos, el comentario sonó en broma

— Yo tampoco— dije riendo— Nunca me imagine que Jacob fuera un hombre lobo, pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez hubo una vez en la que intento decírmelo— Edward me miro curioso— no recuerdo bien, pero se que esa vez me hice la tonta con el tema pues pensaba que me iba a decir otra cosa y yo no quería tener esa conversación—

— ¿Que le gustabas?— dijo algo serio

— ¿Lo leíste en su mente?— el asintió

— Y aun le gustas, por eso se disgusto tanto cuando te vio transformada en vampira, pensó que yo egoístamente había matado a tus padres y te había transformado para unirte a mí, dejándolo a él fuera y sin posibilidades— yo sonreí

— Aunque no fuera vampira estaría fuera de las posibilidades, de haber sido así, habría tenido algo con él siendo humana— Edward soltó un pequeño gruñido de disgusto ante la imagen mental, yo lo abrace por el cuello besando suavemente su mejilla para dejarle claro que solo lo quería a él

En menos de un minuto estábamos de regreso en el campamento, todo se escuchaba en calma, habíamos tardado bastante entre nuestro paseo y la pelea con los lobos pues ya era de noche y los demás dormían, así que Edward y yo decidimos empacar todo para marchar en silencio y no despedirnos de nadie, en el camino hacia Forks, le envié un mensaje a Ángela diciéndole que me sentía algo mal y por eso regresaríamos, que no se preocupara que no era nada grave y que hablábamos en el instituto, ella me respondió que no había problema y que me mejorara.

Cuando estábamos llegando a la casa todos estaban esperándonos afuera con caras preocupadas.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!— Exclamo Alice acercándose a nosotros— Solo pude ver que ambos venían de camino porque Bella esta herida pero no se el motivo, ¡no vi nada mas!— dijo algo frustrada y preocupada

— Primero deja que Carlisle revise a Bella, Alice y luego te cuento lo que quieras— dijo Edward, ella asintió y Edward me ayudo a salir del auto, yo bufe ante su exageración

— No hace falta tanto alboroto Edward, estoy bien— pero como era de esperarse nadie me hizo caso y ahora fue Emmett el que me cargo dentro de la casa, Carlisle me reviso las heridas y me dijo que poco a poco se iban a cerrar, que habían sido heridas no muy profundas y que lo mejor seria que ir de caza para que la sangre me diera mas fuerza para curarme. Mientras tanto Edward les contaba a todos lo sucedido

— ¡No vi nada!— volvió a exclamar frustrada Alice— ¡Malditos perros sarnosos! ¡Esto es por su culpa! Si hubiera visto algo les hubiera avisado—

— Tranquila Alice, no es tu culpa— trate de calmarla

— Lo importante es que las cosas no pasaron a mayores y que el tratado continúa vigente— dijo Carlisle

— Me hubiera gustado estar ahí— dijo Emmett emocionado— No es justo que el pacifista de la casa sea el que encuentre toda la diversión— se quejo

— Creo que eso se debe a Bella, Emmett— dijo Jasper riendo, todos hicieron lo mismo, anteriormente me habían dicho que yo era un imán para el peligro y comenzaba a creerlo

— Tendremos que salir mas seguido hermanita— continuo Emmett— me estoy perdiendo toda la diversión al no pasar mas tiempo contigo— yo solo me reí y él me abrazo

Luego de unas cuantas bromas de Emmett, obviamente hacia mi, Edward me llevo a su habitación, que ahora era nuestra y me hizo acostar en la cama, estaba siendo demasiado protector, pero me gustaban tanto sus atenciones que con gusto lo deje que me mimara.

—*—


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary: **__Una visión los hace acudir a su encuentro, un accidente, un vampiro sediento de sangre y la amenaza de morir le otorgan una nueva oportunidad, ¿Qué tan difícil es la eternidad cuando hay una amenaza de venganza, celos y rivalidades? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**ETERNIDAD **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Siete**

—*—

*-_B-pov-*_

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente con los lobos, Edward había estado pendiente de mí todo el tiempo y me había llevado a cazar más de lo necesario, así que rápidamente me había curado de las leves heridas y ya me sentía casi completamente bien. Al menos del dichoso campamento resulto algo bueno y Ángela y Ben por fin se hicieron novios, yo no podía estar mas que feliz por ella, se les veía muy enamorados y andaban juntos para arriba y para abajo todo el tiempo, la sonrisa boba de Ángela no se había borrado en ningún momento.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre de la última clase, gimnasia, la cual en mi vida humana había sido un suplicio, y que ahora me resultaba más bien aburrida, di un suspiro de alivio, pues tenía que estar controlando mi fuerza y midiendo mi velocidad todo el tiempo, Edward en algunas ocasiones se reía de mis gestos exagerados, pero era lógico, pues aparte de que por ser neófita tenia mas fuerza que un vampiro normal, llevaba poco tiempo en la practica de controlarme, en cambio él llevaba años haciendo lo mismo y lo hacia mecánicamente, incluso sus movimientos se veían con gracia.

Llegamos al estacionamiento donde nos esperaban los chicos, como siempre Emmett comenzó a burlarse de mi e incluso se ofreció a hacer de profesor de gimnasia para que practicara mis movimientos, aunque lo dijo en broma, la idea no estaba mal, pues a pesar de todo el propio Emmett se desempeñaba muy bien en la clase de deportes. Cuando acepte su proposición sentía a Edward tensarse y adelantarse unos cuantos pasos a nosotros.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntamos todos a la vez

— Jacob viene hacia acá—

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo no huelo nada— dijo Jasper

— Siento sus pensamientos, aunque este algo retirado, por lo general la mente de Jacob grita lo que piensa, así que es fácil escucharlos—

— ¡Yo no veo nada!— se quejo Alice frustrada

— ¿Viene en son de paz?— pregunto Emmett, Edward asintió y a los segundos el desagradable olor de los licántropos nos inundo las narices, todos hicimos un gesto de fastidio

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?— pregunte

— Hablar contigo— respondió Edward

Momentos después Jacob apareció en una moto Harley Sprint negra, no se porque pero recordé que recientemente Edward también se había comprado una moto, aunque era bastante diferente, era una Ducati plateada. Emmett y Jasper flanquearon a Edward a cada lado y las chicas hicieron lo mismo conmigo, ese gesto no paso desapercibido para ninguno del instituto y rápidamente la gente comenzó a cuchichear.

— Cálmense— dijo Edward— les dije que viene en son de paz—

— No podemos confiarnos de un perro Edward, después de lo que pasó la última vez no podemos arriesgarnos— dijo Jasper y Jacob frunció el seño, pues claramente lo había escuchado

— Y lo tengo presente, pero pueden estar tranquilos— volvió a hablar Edward, los chicos se hicieron a un lado pero aun estaban alerta, Jacob lentamente se acerco a nosotros pero conservo su distancia, mientras miraba a Edward, él por su parte también lo miraba. Jacob le estaba diciendo algo, ¡como odiaba cuando hacían eso frente a mí!

— Ya lo se— dijo Edward— es ella quien decide, yo no tengo la menor idea— hubo de nuevo silencio— te equivocas, es a la única a la que no le puedo leer la mente—

— ¡Paren ya!— exclame frustrada— odio estas malditas conversaciones, especialmente cuando se que me incluyen. ¿Qué están hablando?— le ordene a Edward

— Jacob simplemente me esta confirmando que viene en son de paz y me pregunta si puede hablar contigo, como le dije que era tu decisión, Jacob me dice que debo saberlo pues leo mentes, pero obviamente no sabia que la tuya no— yo asentí y me gire hacia Jake

— Habla Jacob— pedí al final

— ¿Puede ser en privado?— hablo por primera vez. Sentí la mirada de todos clavada en mí, incluso la de Edward

— Si, claro que si—

— Bella, no deberías confiarte— dijo Jasper

— Jasper, no pasara nada, solo quiere hablar ¿cierto Edward?— Edward asintió, aunque aun estaba algo inconforme porque estuviéramos solos— Bien, ya regreso, espérenme— dije, aunque obviamente aunque no se los pidiera me iban a esperar, le di un beso fugaz a Edward y camine hacia Jacob, las miradas del instituto completo estaban en nosotros

Nos internamos un poco en el bosque a una distancia considerable, ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca, Jacob estuvo todo el rato mirando hacia otro lado y evitando verme a mi.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a hablar?— pregunte luego de unos segundos

— Solo vengo a pedirte perdón Bella— esta vez si me miro y se notaba sincero— se que reaccione mal, pero no podía quedarme tranquilo al verte así, siendo una de ellos, lo primero que pensé y después de este tiempo sin saber de ti y tus padres, fue que te había transformado con las mismas intenciones que lo hace el resto—

— Pues ya vez, creo que ya deberías estar al tanto de que los Cullen no son como los otros vampiros, ellos respetan la vida humana, Edward solo lo hizo porque no tenía otra opción—

— Ahora lo se. ¿Cómo están tus heridas?— pregunto con cara culpable

— Completamente bien, ya casi sanaron del todo— él suspiro aliviado, pero aun se veía culpable— De todos modos, si te hace sentir mejor, entonces estas perdonado— Jacob me miro y sonrió— se que sonara raro, considerando lo que somos pero… ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?— pregunte ilusionada, por mas licántropo que fuera y por mas horrible que oliera, yo aun lo quería como mi amigo. Él volvió a sonreír

— Claro que si—

— ¿Entonces puedo darte un abrazo?— Jacob asintió y se acerco rápidamente hacia mi dándome un abrazo de oso comparado como los de Emmett, aunque inmediatamente su olor hizo arder mi nariz le respondí con gusto

— Que horrible hueles Bella— dijo riendo cuando me soltó

— Puedo decir lo mismo— dije en el mismo tono

— ¿Así que estas con el chupasangre?—

— Se llama Edward y yo también soy una chupasangre en ese caso—

— Bien, dejémoslo en Cullen— dijo alzando los brazos

— Así esta mejor, pero si, estamos juntos— dije con una sonrisa boba

— Y se nota que lo quieres, enfrentarte a una manada de lobos solo para defenderlo dice mucho de ti—

— Lo se, pero se que soy completamente correspondida— él asintió

— Creo que también lo se. Al menos eso me deja tranquilo, aunque seas una chupasangre— dijo lo ultimo en broma— por lo menos se que estas feliz y tienes quien te cuide—

— Eso no lo dudes—

— Bien, será mejor que me vaya antes de que Sam se pregunte donde estoy, gracias por perdonarme— eso debía ser horrible, tener que darle explicaciones a alguien mas de donde estas, Emmett tenia razón, eran perritos falderos, pensé divertida, pero compuse mi rostro para no hacer sentir mal a Jake

— Olvídalo, cuídate mucho Jake— dije abrazándolo de nuevo, él me dio un beso en la mejilla y regresamos hacia el estacionamiento del instituto

Edward y los demás aun estaban ahí, pero el resto del estacionamiento estaba un poco vacio, al parecer los humanos se habían cansado de esperar, Jacob se acerco a su moto y haciendo un asentimiento hacia Edward la prendió y se fue.

— Hay Bella, que feo hueles— se quejo Alice

— Eso te pasa por juntarte con el perro faldero— comento Emmett, yo lo fulmine con la mirada pero sonreí por su comentario

— Vamos— dijo Edward tomándome la mano y dirigiéndonos al Volvo, los demás hicieron lo mismo en el auto de Rosalie

— Creo que no tengo necesidad de contarte lo que hablamos ¿cierto? Debiste ver todo en la mente de Jacob— Edward me dio esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba

— Si, por mas que intente darles privacidad, con Jacob es imposible, sus pensamientos gritan todo lo que tiene en la cabeza, es demasiado transparente—

— ¿No te molesta que tenga de amigo a un licántropo?— pregunte algo preocupada

— No, aunque sean tan temperamentales y peligrosos, estoy seguro de que Jacob nunca te haría daño, pero eso no signifique que te voy a dejar mucho tiempo sola con él— yo reí y me acerque a darle un beso, teniéndolo a él ¿Quién querría estar sola con alguien más? Definitivamente, yo no

Cuando llegamos a casa Edward y yo nos dispusimos a salir a cazar, pues Carlisle me había revisado las heridas en la mañana y aunque se vean completamente sanas por fuera, internamente algunas veces me dolían, así que me aconsejo beber sangre un poco más para estar completamente bien y yo no me atreví a decir que no, pues era obvio que Edward me obligaría.

— ¿Edward, puedo preguntarte algo?— le dije algo nerviosa cuando terminamos de cazar

— ¿Qué es?—

— Es sobre James— Edward rio y se sentó bajo un árbol mientras palmeaba el piso a su lado invitándome a sentarme a su lado

— Me estaba preguntando cuando cuanto tardarías en decirlo— dijo cuando me senté a su lado, yo lo mire asombrado— Alice me advirtió en la mañana que preguntarías por él— yo sonreí, Alice siempre dañaba las sorpresas, pero bueno, así la quería— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?—

— Supongo que todo, no se porque pero siempre que se menciona el nombre en la casa, especialmente frente a Alice o Jasper, todos se ponen nerviosos y se crea tención— pregunte recostando mi cabeza sobre las piernas de Edward y mirando hacia arriba hacia su rostro, él empezó a acariciar mi cabello

— James fue el culpable de la transformación de Alice— dijo y yo me asombre

— ¿El la mordió?—

— No, James es un cazador Bella, se divierte cazando, es su deporte y su vida, a eso se dedica todo el tiempo, el no va a morder a alguien para irse sin mas, va a beber la sangre hasta que el cuerpo quede seco, a Alice le paso algo similar a ti, según se, para James la sangre de Alice era irresistible, algo parecido a lo que yo sentía con la tuya— yo asentí— Cuando la conoció, Alice ya estaba en el sanatorio, pero tenia a un viejo vampiro a su cuidado, ella no recuerda nada del pasado, solo sabe y siente que tenia mucho cariño por ese vampiro, algo así como un cariño de hija, pero una vez que se encontró con James cuando estaba con Jasper, él sínicamente le conto todo. Al parecer el vampiro también se había encariñado con Alice y antes de que James la matara decidió convertirla, pero James frustrado por que se le escapo una presa, decidió matar al vampiro, así que cuando Alice despertó, estaba sola y sin recuerdos—

— ¿Cómo pude haber alguien tan demente?— dije refiriéndome a James— de lo poco que recuerdo, se que su sonrisa me es lo que mas me daba miedo— Edward se acerco y me beso, como tratando de borrar esos recuerdos— ¿Qué hizo Jasper cuando lo conoció?—

— Nada, James se acerco a ella cuando estaba sola, pero aunque hubiera estado con Jasper no hay motivos para matarlo, James aparentemente no le hizo nada a Alice, así que no hay escusa para hacerle nada, además Alice tampoco hubiera dejado que Jasper se enfrentara a James, aunque a decir verdad, Jasper llevaría las de ganar, tu ya sabes su historia— yo asentí, Jasper había sido algo así como un luchador en el pasado, estuvo muchas décadas mesclado con peleas entre vampiros y tenia mucha experiencia en el campo— Aun así, James el día que te rescatamos, quedo frustrado de nuevo, pues eres la segunda presa que se le escapa, así que prometió vengarse, pero el no sabe que Alice ve el futuro y que yo leo la mente—

— Temo decirte que te equivocas— dijo una voz a una distancia bastante lejos, pero por nuestro oído la escuchamos claramente, rápidamente Edward y yo nos levantamos a la defensiva, y segundos después sentimos el olor de un vampiro

— Es James— me dijo Edward y yo me puse nerviosa— esta bloqueando sus pensamientos, sabe que puedo leerlos y por eso nos ha tomado por sorpresa—

— ¿Pero como se entero?— pregunte preocupada, segundos después apareció la figura de James a un par de kilómetros entre los arboles, aunque la ultima vez que lo había visto era siendo humana, lo había reconocido fácilmente

— Es bueno tener amistades— dijo— especialmente los que te cuentan los poderes de otros— dijo riendo

— Laurent se lo conto, al parecer son amigos y James aprovecho eso para sacarle información. Esta dejando que lea en su mente lo que el quiere, no puedo leer nada mas— dijo Edward frustrado y de nuevo y como hizo con los lobos se paro frente a mi en posición defensiva

— Vaya, así que la convertiste— le dijo James a Edward— eso lo pone mas interesante, pues si la hubieras dejado morir en aquella ocasión, esto no valdría tanto la pena— yo sentí que me invadía la rabia, ahí estaba el maldito que había matado a mis padres y sonreía como un imbécil ante nosotros

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?— pregunto Edward, él soltó una carcajada

— ¿No es obvio? Tú interferiste en mi caza, así que yo ahora vengo a cobrármelas, fue bastante difícil hacerlo de manera sorpresiva, pero tengo que agradecer la boca de Laurent que por presumir de sus amistades y de la gente con la que se codea, me dio bastante información útil—

— De nada te sirve llegar de sorpresa si estas solo, Alice ya debió de ver tu aparición y todos deben estar por llegar— me anime a decirle con rabia

— Vaya, tienes agallas— dijo riéndose— pero eso lo veremos— dijo y se lanzo contra Edward

Rápidamente me dispuse a ayudar a Edward pero antes de dar si quiera un paso sentí que me golpeaban por la espalda y me lanzaban un par de metros, era una vampira, bastante salvaje tengo que decir. Edward no había podido esquivar bien a James pues se había distraído al sentir la entrada de la nueva vampira, así que James le había dado un golpe en el costado empujándolo lejos, Edward cuando reacciono rápidamente se paro frente a mi.

— Deja de cuidarme y concéntrate en James— le dije frustrada, yo podía defenderme sola, solo me habían tomado por sorpresa. James soltó una carcajada y abrazo y beso a la vampira recién llegada que se había acercado a él sonriendo con suficiencia

— ¿Creíste que vendría solo?— pregunto irónico— eso no seria divertido, déjame presentarte a Victoria— dijo tomándola del rostro, ella sonrió con malicia

— Hola— dijo con voz felina, su voz contrastaba con su aspecto

— Esta nena va a ayudarme, así que no te confíes, que esta vez no tienes la ventaja— dijo James ahora serio. Para ese momento yo ya estaba de pie junto a Edward— Ve a divertirte con la neófita Victoria— la vampira sonrió con malicia y dándole un beso a James en la boca se empezó a mover, Edward nuevamente se posiciono frente a mi

— ¡Deja de cuidarme!— le repetí— Yo puedo hacerlo sola—

— No, Bella… —

— ¡No!— le corte— No vas a pelear tu solo contra dos vampiros mientras yo estoy aquí, no creas que me voy a quedar quieta, además yo también tengo parte en esto, por lo menos podre vengar la muerte de Charlie y Renee— James volvió a reír fuertemente

— Que lindo, una escena cursi… pues Bien ¿Bella, no?— dijo mirándome— a ver si logras vengar a esos estúpidos humanos— yo gruñí y estuve a punto de lanzarme hacia él cuando Edward me detuvo

— No dejes que te provoque— me dijo Edward— no prestes atención a nada que no sean sus movimientos y acciones, nada de lo que te digan puede hacerte perder la concentración— yo asentí. Edward había aceptado que participara y a decir verdad, aunque no lo hubiera hecho igual hubiera participado

Ambos vampiros se pusieron serios, pues al ver que de nada servirían sus provocaciones decidieron tomarnos en serio. La vampira lentamente se separo de James y yo poco a poco seguí sus movimientos, todos estuvimos quietos no se cuanto tiempo pero de un momento al otro no se quien comenzó pero los cuatro ya estábamos peleando, Victoria se había lanzado un par de veces hacia mi y aunque había podido esquivarla, fue con mucha dificultad, pero lo que me daba algo de ventaja es el que aun fuera una neófita, pues tenia mas fuerza que un vampiro regular, incluso había ganado un par de veces al mismísimo Emmett. Así que tenia eso a mi favor.

Aprovechándome de eso fui yo quien se lanzo a atacarla y logre darle un par de veces mandándola a volar unos cuantos metros. De reojo mire a Edward y note que ambos tenían una pelea muy pareja, tanto Edward como James estaban muy iguales, pero en un momento Edward lo golpeo en el rostro lanzándolo contra un árbol. En eso sentí a Victoria llegar hasta mí y tomarme desprevenida dándome un golpe en el vientre. Ese golpe dolió más que los demás pues las heridas de Jacob apenas habían terminado de sanar. Difícilmente pude mantenerme en pie y esquivar otro golpe más que había lanzado, ella iba a darme otro nuevo golpe pero se detuvo.

Un gemido de James nos hizo a Victoria y a mí girar en su dirección, Edward lo tenia arrinconado contra un árbol y había arrancado un pedazo de su cuello con los dientes, ella no tardo en reaccionar y lanzarse contra Edward, pero esta vez fui mas rápida que ella y obviando el dolor de mis heridas me lance contra ella y la derribe antes de que llegara hasta ellos, pero Victoria no tardo en levantarse y desesperada y enojada se lanzo contra mi dándome un par de golpes mas y esta vez fue ella la que me arrincono contra el suelo. La vi levantar su mano para golpearme pero antes de que me tocara salió volando por los aires. Alguien la había golpeado.

Me incorporé rápidamente para ver a Edward a mi lado, me lance a abrazarlo. El me había salvado de Victoria.

— ¿Estas bien?— me pregunto

— Si ¿y James?— pregunte, Edward me hizo una seña con la cabeza y sorprendida vi a Emmett, Jasper y Alice descuartizando su cuerpo y haciendo una fogata para quemarlo, al parecer habían llegado cuando Edward estaba a punto de hacerlo

Victoria nuevamente se levanto pero Edward rápidamente llego hasta su lado golpeándola, Alice ya estaba junto a mí dispuesta a atacar, pero no fue necesario, porque Edward en poco tiempo había hecho el trabajo solo y había decapitado a Victoria, nunca lo había visto pelear pero era sorprendente y demasiado rápido, y aunque fuera el pacifista de los Cullen, como lo llamaba Emmett, no había dudado ni dos segundos en matar a Victoria. Entre los tres, terminamos de descuartizarla y lanzarla a la fogata junto a James. Al menos se irían juntos.

— Perdón— dijo Alice abrazándonos a Edward y a mí— de nuevo no vi nada hasta que fue muy tarde—

— Deja de culparte Alice— dijo Edward acariciándole el cabello— James se entero por Laurent de nuestros poderes y de alguna forma logro llegar evitándote—

— Aun así, me siento frustrada, últimamente pasan muchas cosas que yo no puedo ver y eso no me gusta— dijo irritada

— No siempre puedes saberlo todo Alice— le dije— al menos así sientes un poco lo que es ser _normal_— le dije en broma y ella rio

— Al menos estaré mas tranquila al saber que James ya no existe— dijo con expresión seria— su sola existencia era una molestia para mí, no se porque pero sentía un rencor hacia él que yo ni misma comprendía— yo la abrace para que olvidara esas cosas

— De nuevo me pierdo la diversión— dijo Emmett viendo hacia la fogata— definitivamente de ahora en adelante no van a salir sin mi— nos señalo a Edward y a mi, todos nos reímos, al menos el humor había regresado

Cuando estuvimos seguros que no quedaban ni cenizas de James y Victoria, regresamos a la casa. Esme nos había recibido con alegría y alivio de que estuviéramos bien y nos había abrazado con esa ternura característica en ella. Luego Edward me había propuesto fuéramos a la casita de piedra para pasar un rato a solas y darnos una ducha que de nuevo aunque no fuera necesario, nos haría sentir algo mejor.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa Edward me sorprendió besándome apasionadamente y acariciándome desesperado, por lo general siempre era yo la que actuaba de esa forma y él era algo mas calmado, pero no me iba a quejar, no había forma de que lo hiciera, estaba encantada con esa actitud y aprovecharía ahora que la mostraba. Nos encaminamos al baño y entre mas besos y caricias nos dimos una corta ducha pues queríamos continuar con las demostraciones de afecto en la cama. Como era de esperarse hicimos el amor incontables veces esa noche y solo paramos hasta que llego el amanecer, no habíamos hablado más que para cruzar algunas palabras de amor que estaban cargadas de pasión y frenesí, pero el resto del tiempo solo se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos.

Cuando la luz del día hizo aparición por fin, Edward y yo estábamos desnudos bajo las sabanas y abrazados en silencio, estábamos realmente cómodos solo pasando el tiempo los dos juntos en silencio. Pero tarde o temprano alguno tenía que hablar.

— No se que te habrá motivado a actuar así, pero vas a tener que hacerlo mas seguido— rompí yo el silencio. Edward me miro alzando una ceja

— ¿A que te refieres?— pregunto sin comprender

— A esa forma apasionada y frenética que mostraste hasta hace poco— él rio algo avergonzado y me beso en los labios

— Bueno, creo que había estado controlándome por miedo a asustarte pero ya que no te ha disgustado entonces creo que no necesito hacerlo más—

— Absolutamente no lo necesitas— dije riéndome— tienes que actuar y decir lo que sientes Edward, sin reprimirte ni temer a mis respuestas, tal vez al final yo no actuó como esperas y estuviste guardándote algo para nada— él me miro fijamente

— ¿Eso crees?— yo asentí

— Definitivamente—

— Está bien, ya que eres tu misma la que lo dice, entonces hay algo que he estado guardando por un tiempo, solo espero que luego no te arrepientas de tus palabras— yo lo mire con curiosidad, Edward se levanto y salió de la habitación no sin antes darme una buena vista de su cuerpo desnudo, en verdad todo él era impresionante, volvió segundos después hasta la cama

— ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?—

— Esto— dijo extendiendo su mano frente a mí con la palma hacia arriba, en ella había un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con un gran diamante en la mitad y unos cuantos más pequeños a los lados— Isabella Swan ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— dijo rápidamente y con nerviosismo, yo lo mire sorprendida, _claro,_ esas eran las palabras que acompañaban ese anillo, Edward continuaba serio, pero su expresión era mas de nervios que otra cosa— Tu misma dijiste que no debía guardarme nada, pues eso acabo de hacer, si te soy sincero el día que te dije que estuvieras conmigo para toda la eternidad no era con la intención de pedirte que fueras mi novia, quería que te casaras conmigo, pero como lo entendiste de esa forma, entonces lo deje pasar, esperaría el momento correcto para pedírtelo y creo que ese día ya ha llegado— yo abrí los ojos todo lo que pude

— ¿En serio? ¿Yo te mal interprete?— él asintió y yo me sentí una estúpida— definitivamente no funciono como los demás— dije sonriendo

— Bella, por favor dime algo— dijo sonriendo algo incomodo, Yo lo mire seria

— Edward, si te soy sincera yo nunca he sido la típica mujer que sueña con el matrimonio, es mas nunca me detalle a pensar en ello, pero… viendo que de todos modos estaremos juntos por siempre y el que me lo pidas de este modo— dije mirándolo de arriba abajo dándole a entender que me refería a su desnudez— creo que no podre negarme— sonreí y me lance a abrazarlo, Edward suspiro y me beso, luego me puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente— ¿No pudiste escoger uno mas grande?— pregunte con ironía alzando la mano frente a mi, aun teniendo la fuerza de un vampiro sentía que el anillo pesaba horrores

— Ese anillo era de mi madre— Edward ya me había contado sobre lo poco que recordaba de Elizabeth y también sabia que tenia unas pocas pertenencias de ella— como se que no te gusta que gaste dinero en ti, pensé en darte algo que ya tenia, pero si lo prefieres podemos ir a comprar el mas grande y caro que encontremos— dijo siguiéndome el juego

— ¡Calla! Me da escalofrió solo de pensarlo— ambos reímos— Te amo— le dije ahora seria

— Yo también te amo Bella— me respondió él acariciando mi rostro

— Ahora que lo pienso, Alice va a hacer de mi_ vida _un infierno con la planeación de la boda— dije suspirando, Edward me regalo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba

— ¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos?— yo lo mire incrédula— Nos vamos a Las Vegas y nos casamos hoy mismo, de ese modo no vas a sufrir con los acosos de mi hermana— yo sonreí

— De acuerdo— dije emocionada— vístete rápido— dije mientras a velocidad vampírica empezaba a buscar la ropa, él imito mi acción pero se notaba sorprendido

— Bella ¿En serio quieres que vayamos a Las Vegas?— yo me acerque y lo bese sin decir palabras el sonrió— Al menos esta vez vinimos en el Volvo, así que no tendremos que ir por el hasta la casa— dijo Edward riendo al ver que en serio estaba tomando en cuenta su propiciación

— Hay que ver hasta donde alcanzamos a llegar— dije cuando ya estábamos dentro del auto y Edward arrancaba a toda velocidad. Llegando a la carretera mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Alice

— Al parecer no pudimos llegar muy lejos— dijo Edward divertido

— Tu solo sigue conduciendo, esta vez seré yo quien se salga con la suya— dije mientras apagaba el celular, luego saque el de Edward e hice lo mismo también, él me miraba sorprendido— ¿Qué? ¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo? Mira que si regresamos tal vez me lo piense mejor— él sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza

— No lo digas ni en broma, para cuando llegue el crepúsculo vas a ser legalmente una Cullen y esta vez ni la mismísima Alice va a impedirlo— y apretó el acelerador a fondo. Yo me acerque y lo bese, definitivamente Alice no iba a impedirlo pues estaba dispuesta como fuera a ser la esposa de Edward Cullen antes del anochecer

— Estoy contando con ello— le respondí y de nuevo nos besamos

Esa fue la primera vez que pudimos burlar a Alice, y tal y como dijo Edward, al llegar el crepúsculo yo era la nueva señora Cullen, y estaríamos eternamente juntos, hasta que la_ muerte_ nos separe.

**Fin**

* * *

OMG! Por fin lo termine, algo cortito y bastante diferente a lo que escribo, por lo regular prefiero hacer Universos Alternos, pero esta vez algo me incito a escribir algo sobre vampiros, gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí y terminaron de leer esta rara historia que me invente.

Tengo que decir que aunque no quede muy conforme con ella, luego de que la he terminado con esfuerzo seria una pena no publicarla y dejar que sean ustedes quien opinen sobre ella y me digan si fue una mierda de historia y si los vampiros definitivamente no son mi tema fuerte (aunque eso lo se) o si a la larga fue una historia mínimamente decente. En fin no las molesto más con mis problemas internos xD espero sus comentarios y opiniones sobre la historia. ¡LAS QUIERO!


End file.
